


Bruises

by goodguymitch, InvisibleBookReader



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodguymitch/pseuds/goodguymitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/InvisibleBookReader
Summary: "Evan. I am not leaving you,"Bruise[brooz]Verb (used with object), bruised, bruising.1.to injure by striking or pressing, without breaking the skinA man by the name of Jonathon settled down with his boyfriend Kyle. Sadly, Kyle has developed a drinking problem causing domestic violence.Fortunately, someone comes around and saves his life forever. Please enter to find out.Warning ⚠This book contains rape, violence, and crimes. This story is not meant for younger minds.Read at your own risk.***This is a reupload from cihtog, who is now @illustrate. All credit goes to them, I did not write this story, and I had their consent in publishing this, go check out their stories





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illustrate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illustrate).



I was born on April 10th, 1994 in a small town of North Carolina. My mother's name is Jessica Dennis and my father's Jack Dennis. I was the youngest of three. I had a brother named Michael and a sister named Samantha. She would rather be called Sam. Her being the eldest.

Ever since I can remember I always had a strange feeling I was different from other kids. As I grew older it became obvious to me that I was more into guys then I was girls. In fact, I never really was into girls at all. It wasn't till hitting puberty though that I actually discovered I was gay. I knew I had these weird feelings for guys but I didn't even know what gay was before I was about 12.

When I finally realised I was gay, my parents were split up by then for reasons I will not mention. So I lived with them both 50/50. I had a few really good friends who I knew all my life that lived in my mom's neighborhood. We would hangout basically everyday after school. I cannot say for sure why but I started feeling so alone all the time. I didn't just feel alone, but I started wanting to just be alone. So when my friends would come over after school I would ignore them and act as if nobody was home.

At a point, the living situation at my moms became to much and I ended up moving in full time with my father. I can still hear him telling me all the time "you can date whatever kind of chick you want. Black, white, Asian, smart, fat, skinny, whatever. But if you ever brought home a guy & called him your 'boyfriend' I'd have to kill you."  
Aside from that he would yell me a lot over nothing. To this day I have no idea why. He would yell at me over nothing to the point where I would start crying. I would suggest we need to buy more milk, he would yell at me.

He couldn't find something, he would yell at me and say it was my fault. He even threatened to send me away a few times, and like I said, I don't know why. If you ask me I was a pretty damn good kid.

Anyways, time goes on and I eventually start going to church on Wednesdays with my siblings, as they are extremely Christian. The only real reason I even cared about going to church was because I made some of the best friends I would have at the time.  
Over time I started getting stronger feelings for guys. I hated the thought that I was gay. I never hated gay people in general, I just hated thinking that I could be gay. I had never met or known any other gay person before. And as most kids that grow up gay do, I assumed I was all alone in this and that nobody could possibly relate.

I never wanted to be gay. In fact, there were nights I would just lay in bed and cry to God to just let me wake up like any normal kid and be straight. I never understood why I had to be the different one. I use to have this dream. This dream of having a wife, kids and a nice house. That's what I always wanted for myself but I knew that would never be the case which ate me up inside.

When I was fourteen I started using AIM! I would go into the gay chatrooms. I eventually started talking to a few people who I ended up being AIM friends with for years. I found other gay kids going through what I was going through. It felt so good knowing that there was other people going through the same thing as me. Sad thing is, a lot of them were out to at least someone where as me, I was not.

Unfortunately, my mother passed away in 2008. It was probably the worst day of my life because after that my brother moved to Wisconsin to be with another female and my sister started to strip, then started human trafficking. Then my father left to New York. He said he'll come back but he never did.

What happened to me? Well I can say I'm a success. I'm in college. But I met someone I crushed on since I walked into those campus corridors. His name was Kyle. He had a good personality. Beautiful smile, soft voice. Very smart speaking. He kind of looked like Hayden Christensen except he had blue eyes, just like mine. He was impressive in numerous ways.

He was a natural at everything. He was smart and nerdy yet sexy and seductive. I was finally his and after we graduated from collage we moved in together. I fell in love and it was magic at first. Until he started drinking.  
Three months into living with each other, there was a misunderstanding, my boyfriend completely over-reacted, screaming at me and swearing. I was horrified.

I knew then I should leave, there was no respect for my feelings, he couldn't and wouldn't hear my experience. His angry outbursts and over-reactions over the slightest thing continued, there was always an apology but no behavior changes. I would be hung up on if I 'confronted' things, he threw things in his rage and I was left feeling I had to walk on eggshells.

He criticized my friends and family, and called me stupid and pathetic because I'd tell him I was afraid of him.

If I said I was going to leave he would physically hurt himself. I could see he was ill. He was going mad. But it took me four years to realize I couldn't fix him.

I constantly felt afraid, manipulated and controlled by his threats, outbursts, and mood swings. After eighteen months of abuse and holding all my anger in he got physical with me, I just wanted him to be decent.

He grabbed my throat briefly but realized I had crossed over. Holding all my hurt in made me physically sick and act against my own values, I was ashamed, my self esteem was zero. I withdrew from my friends and felt depressed. The assertive man I was who went into the relationship had allowed hundred to be controlled.  
Bruises formed but that was the least of my problems. I had a broken rib. A dislocated shoulder. The bruises were not my worst enemy.

But someday my life is going to change. There's a hero for everyone. Who is it? I'll surely tell you.

My name is Jonathan but please call me Jon.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

Evan's POV

"Alright that's the last box," I said to myself as I finish unpacking. There is no one else to say it to anyway. I'm alone. If my wife wouldn't have cheated on me then I wouldn't have left Canada. But North Carolina was as far I could go.

They said I was too young to get married but I never believe them. I was nineteen at the time. It took me four years to figure that out.

I'm actually hoping I would find new love on North Carolina. It shouldn't be hard to meet someone that would be at least faithful. It shouldn't be hard.

I sat on a fold-able chair outside and lit up a cigarette. My fifth one today. In high school, I was a popular hockey jock who competed a lot. My father smoked, and with more and more of my friends smoking, I soon found myself lighting up in social settings. Eventually I was smoking up to two packs a day.

You know what? I have faith in this little town. I can finally start over with new people, new friends and possibly new love.

 

Jonathan's POV

 

After a year of dealing with Kyle's shit, I became rather depressed. Angry. Why can't I just leave? Oh! It's because he's threatening me, telling me "I will kill you before you even walk out that door," or "I'll find your family and slaughter them with my own hands," I don't believe them but better safe than sorry.

There was something about Kyle that I never really understood. I think I mentioned that his eyes are blue right? The crazy thing about him is when he's angry, they turn red. Evil. He looks like the devil himself.

After all, it's like living a dream that I can never awake from. Life seems to swirl around me and I can't speed up to join it but I can't slow down and stop it. Everything seems useless, hopeless, and meaningless. And things that would make me happy or should make me happy just seem to move past me.

I look out the window and see a man with jet black hair, a red hoodie, sunglasses smoking a cigarette in front of his home across the street. He's my new neighbour. I never got his name but from this very spot that I was sitting in, I watched him carrying boxes from his car.

Sometimes he was shirtless because of the heat. I'd honestly rather watch him from my window than any TV show on cable. If that doesn't sound creepy than I don't know what does.

I should meet and greet with him. Maybe I should make him a treat or something. I don't know, just being a good neighbour.

After the cake cooled down I was about to send it over, but I felt a pair of hands on my hips. I looked back and it was Kyle.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear. Didn't he just tell me he hated the way I looked last night? Why is he touching me?

"And you're on your way out?" I asked. I think he works today.

"Yes. I'm on my way out. See you later my love," He said walking out and I didn't respond. I mad dogged him. How can get over...last night.

I put on some sweats and my blue hoodie. I looked in my bathroom mirror and thought I wasn't so bad looking. Kyle was wrong about calling me ugly. For some reason I feel beautiful. While I was combing my black faux hawk, I noticed I have bruises on my neck and face. Luckily I have foundation makeup with my exact complexion to cover most of it.

The marks and purple spots on my face were too dark. I can't show up to this strangers house with my face all fucked up. Maybe I should wear Kyle's goaltender mask.

I put it on and I look like an untrustworthy suspect. Maybe I shouldn't wear it. Or maybe I should. I don't want to risk being known as a victim who gets their ass beat by their boyfriend every single day. You know what? I'm going to wear the mask. I grabbed the cake and left.

Walking towards his home I was a bit nervous. I was expecting a smile from him but he looked suspicious. He stood up and threw his cigarette to his right. He grabbed something from his pocket.

"Hey man welcome to the neighbourhoo- ahh!" I started saying until he pulled out a pocket knife and pointed to me. I put my hands in the air. Then he grabbed me by my shirt. I was terrified.

"Who the fuck are you? Are you out to get me after you fucked my wife?" He growled. I'm completely confused.

"N-No man! I'm just a guy that can't show his face and wants to welcome you to the neighbourhood..?"

He took off his sunglasses revealing that he has chocolate brown eyes. He looks Asian too. He put his sunglasses back on.

"Blue eyes," he whispered.

"What?" I asked as he let me go.

"You have blue eyes. I never met anyone with light blue eyes before. Sorry man," he said softly. Maybe I should take that as a compliment.

"That's cool. Anyway I'm Jonathan but everyone calls me Jon. Welcome to the neighbourhood," I said handing him his cake.

"Aw thanks Jon. My name is Evan. I really don't have a nickname other than my gamer tag 'Vanoss'," he said. Vanoss? Seems catchy.

"Alright. Well you seem busy so I'll best be on my way," I said turning around and walking away. 

"Actually Jonathan?" I heard him say. I stopped my tracks at his voice.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

"I probably won't finish this cake on my own so do you wanna help me out here?" He asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Alright."

"Make yourself at home," he said as we walked in. Holy shit. His living room is huge. Everything looks so elegant. This looks great for a North Carolina home. 

"The place looks good so far," I said with excitement.

"I'm not finished yet. But thanks anyway," He said as he put the cake on his counter. He cut us a piece. When he took a bite he smiled. 

"This is the best piece of cake I ever put into my mouth!" He said with his mouthful. I giggled a little. 

"Thanks. I made it."

"You made it?" He asked taking another bite. I shrugged.

"Yeah. Why so surprised?" I asked, smiling under my mask.

"Because I don't know. Because it's so good I thought it was professionally made," I blushed. Thank goodness for this mask. After an hour we really hit it off. We were laughing together. I felt like I can trust this guy.

"So why are you alone here?" His smile turned into a frown within a millisecond. He sighed then spoke.

"About two weeks ago my wife called me and told me that she wasn't feeling love for me anymore. We have been married for 4 years and luckily we never had children. She asked me to give her time to be alone and be independent," he paused for a second.

"A few days later I got into her email and found messages from a guy from her school calling her babe. She denied it all and said they were just friends. I got into her Facebook and found more messages where she tells him that she loves him. Then I left Canada and here we are." He took a sip of his beer.

"Anyway what about you? Are you single or what?" He asked. Should I tell him I'm gay? I mean why not?

"Yeah I'm with someone," I simply said. I took a poisonous sip of my beer. 

"Really? Is she a beauty?" He winked and nudged my shoulder playfully. 

"He is-" I sighed at the thought of good things to say about him. Because they're wasn't any. "-Something else," I said shamefully looking at the ground.

"You're gay? Well that's great!" He said cheerfully. I smiled at this support. I really was not expecting this. 

"W-Well thank you," I said laughing. He did the same. I checked my phone and saw that it was getting late. Kyle must be already home.

"Well I better get going before he has a cow," I said giggling a little.

"Fine. It was nice meeting you Jonathan," he said, holding out his hand for a handshake. I shook it. His hands were soft. They were perfect.

"Thanks for the beer," I said. Then walked out.

I opened the door to my house and felt the anxiety forming in my chest. What can happen? He could hurt me. And there he was sitting on the recliner with a glass of wine in hand.

"Where were you Jonathan?" He asked softly. He didn't seem concerned about where I was. He was angry. How do I know? His eyes.

"Uh I was out." He smiled and put his drink down on the coffee table.

"Oh really?" He asked waking towards me. I think I'm about to have a panic attack.

The first punch glanced my chin. I noticed too late that it was a feint, though, when the second punch doubled me over and expelled the last bit of choked air from my belly.

It was a heck of a shot. Outside of having the wind knocked from me, which I always hated, I noticed a fair amount of pain with his fists, which was something I was used to. A hit to the face, yes, or even the kidney.

Fortunately, I was used to it all. I learned to fight him back. I became better at it. I stood straight, eyes bulging with rage, and stared at my opponent— Kyle with a smart mouth—right in his shifty, little eyes. He tried to stand tall, but I had him where I wanted him.

"You...little..." I took a lurching step forward with each word. On the third, I swung: "Punk!"  
The blow felt too sluggish. I knew the second I launched it. The spry, smirking Kyle ducked under it. Before I could even register the dodge, however, another punch, this one to my ribs, sent fresh ripples of pain through my torso.

I didn't fall. I made absolutely sure I did not fall—but it was a lot closer than I'd have liked. Kyle went in for another shot. I shoved him off. Seeing Kyle scoot back so far against the weight of it gave me a second wind. I covered the distance between us. Threw three more punches that did land. Kyle fell.

Then, he stood again. It was unreal. Between the pain in my guts and ribs and the general confusion (some would call it being punch drunk), the sight of Kyle on his feet after the patented my left-right-left was not something I wanted to see. I threw a hay-maker that Kyle ducked but didn't parry, then another that he swung under again—and responded in turn with an uppercut.  
Click. The sound of my upper and lower rows of teeth making unplanned contact sickened me. Still, I kept my feet. He had to. Falling down was not—

I woke up in bed with a bad ache—both in my head and my ego. 

"Punk," I said again, my throat sore from the effort of speaking that single word.

Then I thought about Evan. I smiled at the thought.


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Jonathan's POV

Today will be day 21 of Evan and I hanging out. I feel happy for once in my life. Sure, Kyle still treats me like shit but Evan is my escape. Honestly I think I'm falling for him. He's so sweet. He treats me right.

The only disadvantage to all of this is he's straight. For Christ's sake he was a married man not even a month ago. Yes, I trust him but I can't show my face. The bruises are getting worst so there will be no chance of showing it.

I was on my way out but I stopped by my worst enemy. Kyle. What the fuck man!

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked giving me a manipulating smile. 

"I'm going to visit a friend," I said. His smile only grew and he caressed my chest seductively. 

"Jonathan my dear. Why would you want to see them when you can love me?" He said kissing my neck. We never had sex before so why is he doing this?

"K-Kyle? What are you doing?" I asked scared shitless. He stopped and rubbed his thumb over the bruises on my face. 

"Aww baby did I hurt you?" I started to growl in anger. 

"Don't you even fuck with me today!" I yelled walking towards the bedroom.

That wasn't a good idea because he slapped me across my face and I landed on the bed. I blacked out for a quick second. I tried to get up but it was too late. He pinned me onto the bed. He was too strong. 

"Guess who won?" He said. He ripped my shirt off revealing my upper torso.

RAPE WARNING

"Kyle, I'm not ready and you know it!" He flipped me over to where I'm on my stomach. 

"Why so tense? Don't you want this for both of us?" He asked so calmly. 

"N-No get off of me!" I yelled. He kissed my ear and whispered: "Make me."

"Please please please Kyle I'll do anythi-AHH FUCKK!!!" I started saying until he entered me without any lubrication. This has to be the worse pain I ever have to go through because I go through pain every fucking day. I screamed. 

"Love me you little slut," he said, laughing at me.

The sound tore through the light and back again on to the point where it began, the sound was angry and filled with fear and hatred towards the on coming breath. It was high and loud sending every experience through my head, pressure of pain happened again and again. The scream attacked again. I felt no pleasure at all. He finished inside of me and got off me. 

"Ahhhh you really are a trophy Jonathon," he smiled and walked out of the room. What just happened? He didn't even use a condom. He left me here to hurt all by myself. I'm furious.

Barely knowing how to walk again I put on pants and a shirt. I limp into to find him. He was wearing sweats. I was breathing heavily in such anger. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THIS IS?" I spat on his face. He wiped it.

"What do you mean?" He asked sarcastically. 

"YOU TREATED ME LIKE A PIECE OF MEAT IN THERE! YOU LEFT ME TO SUFFER!!" I yelled. Tears started to rush down my cheeks. He grabbed me by my shirt and got in my face 

"Not only that I devoured you. You know you liked it." My teeth gnashed against each other. I closed my eyes and sighed.

I opened my eyes and gave him a death stare. My face was glazed for a split-second and then I frowned, my lips pursed together and my eyes unblinking, at that moment, if my eyes were a weapon, the piercing look in then could have caused serious destruction and like I was a lion and I just went in my territory and I am about to attack.

"Don't touch me you fucking asshole!" I yelled and pushed him. I thought about it. I'm done. 

"I'm leaving," I said walking into the laundry room. I grabbed a duffle bag on the shelf. I had an emergency bag just in case I leave him. And I'll use it today.

"Leaving? Who the fuck is going to let you in? Nobody loves yo-" I cut him off by back handing him. He landed on the floor. 

"I know where I'm going," I proceeded to open the door. 

"Stay with me please," he begged. I laughed. 

"Make me!" I said and slammed the door. I put on my mask and my sweater and made my way to Evan's home.

Please let me in. I'm desperate.

 

Evan's POV

 

What is this feeling?

Jonathan. I can't stop thinking about him. He doesn't leave my head. Ever. He's been visiting my house everyday for three weeks. He taught me how to cook and I taught him to play video games. I feel like a special guy.

Like seriously what is it? Am I going mad? Because all I can think of is his eyes that shine brighter than any I've ever seen. Black hair. He's thin with amazing curves. Waiiittttt a second.... Am I falling for him? No no no no no I'm not gay. Or maybe I am going mad... Ugh....

I have never had feelings for a man before, but I think I have fallen in love. I don't understand my feelings and I find him sexually attractive, so much so I want to kiss him. It's just that he looks so much like an angel and makes me so weak at the knees. I don't want to deny the unnatural feeling.

But the thing that sucks the most is he won't show his face nor will he ever show his skin. He wears a sweater and sweats in the middle of July. Maybe he's cold. Maybe he plays hockey. I would like to go to the ice rink with him if that's the case.

Why am I having these feelings if I had never seen any of his facial features other than his eyes? Everytime I ask he snaps then starts to weep. Then I stop. It's probably a personal problem.

I heard a knock on my door. I put down my taitos and ran quickly to the door. I look in the peephole and saw it was Jonathon with a large bag. I am so excited to see him! I opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Jon what up?" I said. My smiled dropped instantly as my eyes were glued to his figure. His neck is bruised. His hair is a mess. Did he get jumped?

"Hey Evan. Look I know we just became friends but the truth is my boyfriend is such a jerk so I finally left him. I have no friends and you're all I have. Please Evan, can I live with you until I can get on my feet again?" He asked. He is obviously crying. His hands were shaking. His hands were trembling as if he had a massive amount of adrenaline in him. I thought about it.

"You're always welcome in my home. But first we need to talk."

"O-Okay."


	4. CHAPTER THREE

Evan's POV

"Jonathan?" I said covering his body with a blanket. He was laying on my couch and he looks like a mess. 

"Yes Evan?" He said softly. He was weeping under his mask. 

"Do you trust me?" I ask. He cuddled the blankets. 

"Of-Of course Evan. You're all I got."

"Then take off your mask. And your sweater," I said. He hesitated. His eyes widened as well. 

"B-But Evan?"

"If you want me to help you, you'll do this. Please," I said holding his hand. He sighed and nodded. 

"Okay Evan. I trust you."

When he took off his hoodie he was shivering. Then my heart sunk. The bruises were a multitude of hues, colours that normally should not be on someone's skin. There were garish purple splotches, roughly the size of a fist, while others were more grayish, but still looked just as bad. I found handprints on his shoulders. And they were all over him. It was horrible.

And it wasn't just the bruises. There were scars, too. Lines across his body, like someone or something had dug it's nails into him, tearing his flesh. Someone had clawed away at him, the gashes told the whole story. It was horrible, I could hardly bear to look at him. Then he slowly took off his mask.

Damn. He was more handsome than I expected. Like really handsome. But sadly, his face was soaked in tears and sweat. His left eye was black and blue and he had bruises all over his arms and sides. His shirt was partially ripped off and his knees were scrapped. Blood was soaking through his pants. He looked like he was falling down the hill through the trees he had scrapes on his face.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked. He hesitated and covered himself in the blankets. 

"N-No."

"Don't lie to me."

 

Jonathan's POV

 

The hot, salty tears were flooding my cheeks and dripping off my chin. I opened my mouth to say it, anything, but all that came out were deep, gut-wrenching sobs that tore through my chest and convulsed my small body. I sat down fast, shaking and gasping. 

"I-I can't say," I choked, rocking and back and forth. 

"Try. Please," he whispered and held my hand again. I felt a hint of relief in my aching heart.

"He hurt me more than anyone has ever hurt me," I drew in a deep enough breath to say, "This hurts more than when my mom died and my family abandoned me! This is far more worst than anything I can ever imagine."

Coughing and gasping and crying, I couldn't stop, not even when I felt Evan's strong arm across my shoulders. He traced his gentle fingers on the marks left on my face. 

"How could anyone hit such a beautiful face?" He asked. Beautiful? I'm beautiful?

"You're so sweet but what are we going to do now?" I asked. He had to think for a moment. 

"I'll be right back."

 

3rd person POV

 

Evan pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number. 

"Yello?" Somebody answered.

"Lui!" Evan said, "Gather the guys. We need to go to operation-485 on the address 2781 Fenwick. Be there asap. I'll pay you tomorrow morning." There was silence on the other line. 

"Alright boys. We're back in business," Lui shouted. In the meantime Evan has to stall Jonathan.

He carried Jonathan bridal style laid him down on his bed and put the blanket on him trying to put Jonathan to sleep. They're literally cuddling.

"Shhh it's okay. You're safe with me. I promise," he said putting his fingers through Jonathan's hair.

"R-Really?" Jonathan asked looking at his face. He was smiling.

"Of course. And when you get scared, hold me a little tighter and smile. Because I'm not going anywhere."

"But what if he comes back?" Jonathan asked. Evan rolled his eyes. 

"He won't Jonathan, I won't let him," Evan said closing his eyes. "Anymore questions before I fall asleep in your arms?" He asked. His voice groggy.

"Yeah I have one more sorry," Jonathan said laughing a little. "Why are you being so nice? Why did you call me beautiful? I thought you were straight?"

"I called you beautiful because why would I lie about my personal opinion on the way you look? You truly are beautiful. Your eyes. They're like diamonds. Also I don't know what I am anymore Jonathan. But all I know I'm having these crazy emotions. I don't know what it is but it feels right," Evan said.

His smile. The whole world stopped, everything blurs except for his face and it's all he can think about at that moment. Any time Jonathan had ever seen that smile flashes across his mind. He had never realized until this very moment that he loved how he made him feel. Then Jonathan went to sleep.

Meanwhile, the plan is full proof. Everyone in the gang had a job.

Brian: The best decoy ever. He could act out anything, kiss anyone, kill anyone. Anything for that money.

Lui: The hacker. He can get into any device at any given time. He even went to prison for hacking the government's files. Twice.

David: Weapon organizer. He can be clumsy but he gets the job done.

Brock: He likes to explode everything. When he was a child he blew a computer up with a string of fire crackers and a mortar, an old washing machine with a bottle bomb, he burnt a hole in the ground with about 4,000 sparklers tied together, and he blew up a TV with a dry ice bomb. Every mission consists of a huge explosion because of him.

Tyler, Arlan, & Marcel: They tend to fuck shit up in the best way possible. They love to see blood and destruction. Arlan is Lui's older brother and is a real pachuco he doesn't put up with anyone's shit. Tyler got abandoned by his family so killing (or even slaughtering) is considered a hobby. That's why they call him 'Wildcat'. Marcel enjoys torturing his opponent with electricity. Money and marijuana is his number one priority.

Craig: This one is special. He looks like an innocent kid with a life of purpose. The truth behind it all he spent his life as a child performing experiments on living creatures such as animals, insects. He grew up to kidnap woman and children and cut then open to study their organs. At age thirteen he was charged as an adult and went to prison for eight years. He went to collage in prison for five years and got his doctorate. He is the brains of the gang. He claims he killed more men than cancer.

Evan: The leader of the group. He ranked the best of the best people from all around the world to be in his gang. They also have the best weapons and equipment for these missions. He didn't just form a gang he formed a family. And if someone fucks with the ones he loves, these are the boys he'll call.

They are in their positions and the mission starts with the decoy. Brian walked up to the door of Kyle's home and knocked on the door. He opened it and saw he was wearing nothing but cargo shorts and vans, revealing his washboard abs. He wore a tie around his neck. Kyle was impressed.

"Good evening sir. I heard you're looking for a good time?" Brian said. Without saying a word, Kyle pulled him by his tie inside his home.

His leaning back against a wall, Brian leaning into Kyle. One hand around waist, the other behind his head. Then, Brian slowly pressing his lips against Kyle's.

Then all of the sudden Kyle couldn't feel his feet. Then he lost feeling in his legs, and upper torso. He was becoming paralyzed. He fell on his back not feeling any pain.

"What the fuck did you do?" He growled. Craig slammed the door open. 

"It's called scorpion venom. Don't worry. You'll be up on your feet in twenty four hours." Kyle widened his eyes. 

"This is horse shit!" He yelled. Tyler, Arlan, and Marcel ran inside like animals collecting everything in sight.

Brock was standing outside with a rocket launcher, guarding the scene from any cop or civilian that'll get in the way. He was indeed ready.

Lui was in the truck with three laptops in hand. He hacked into Kyle's Facebook and found out he was cheating the whole time. He also got into Kyle's bank account and transferred one hundred thousand dollars into Jonathan's account. David was in the drivers seat waiting for them to finish.

"Hows it going back there Lui?" David asked Lui smiled but didn't take his eyes of the monitors.

"Going great David. Why do you ask?" Lui asked.

"I don't know. You don't talk to me anymore. And when I try to talk to you, you just ignore me-" Lui cut him off by snapping -"Hey! Don't let this get in the way of this mission! We'll talk about this later!" Lui yelled and David sighed.

"Fine."

On their way out the kicked Kyle on his face. Well except for Brian. 

"Oh and by the way you're a great kisser," Brian said winking. Kyle was terrified. They dropped off the belongings of Jonathan on Evan's front yard. They hopped in truck and left.

Like I said, the best of the best.

 

Evan's POV

 

My phone rang. It was Lui.

"How are you guys doing so far?" I asked. I heard cheering in the background. 

"It was a success Evan! I'll come by tomorrow to get the money and I'll send you the information about Kyle," I smiled. 

"Thanks guys. Be safe." I hung up the phone.

I watched Jonathan's sleeping figure on my bed, amazed by the lightness to his skin, the way his body curled up and he hugged the pillow so closely. His eyes were so different then what I had been used to, they fascinated me; he fascinated me. I inspected every inch of his body, taking in all his beauty, he was so different, it amazed me.

Good. Kyle got what he deserves.


	5. CHAPTER FOUR

Jonathan's POV

 

Without moving a muscle, my eyes suddenly open and I find myself breathing heavy and I've broken out in a light sweat. The room is dark and calm and all I can hear is the pounding of someone's heart. Before I move any part of my body, I slowly scan my room looking for anyone else or any thing in it with me. I realize I'm not alone and fortunately safe. Evan's heartbeat was like music to my ears.

This feel is just so...wonderful. I just feel happy now and get so excited of his presence. I love thinking about him all the time and the second he leaves my side I miss him. He completes me, and when I'm not with him I feel there is something missing.

I've never cared about anybody as much as I care about him and his happiness means the world to me. If he's not happy, I'm not happy. There's nothing better than having that feeling of trust and possibly love.

Being able to be with somebody and not having to worry about being judged or beaten up for anything I do or say because i know he accepts me just as much as I accept him. And I really can't imagine my life without him. I would be dead. This feeling is just amazing.

I felt him move a little against my skin. I heard him purr then stretch. He's waking up. Watching him unpack his belongings to his new home. And now I get to watch him wake up. He stretched his body.

"Jonathan. Are you still here?" He whispered. I looked up and see his eyes are still closed.

"Yeah I'm still here," I whispered back. He moved his fingers through my hair. 

"Good because you're not leaving my side," he said, sitting up.

My eyes were glued to his tattoo. It was on where his heart is at and it's an 'X'. I wonder what it stands for. He likes the number ten or the letter x? Eh I'll ask later. Plus he has a ripped body. I bit my lip a little trying to not make it obvious.

"I wouldn't ever leave your side," I said.

"Good," He said. Then the door bell rang. "Uhh Jonathon wait here. Don't move an inch," He said running downstairs. I disobeyed and sneaking up behind him. I stopped and hid behind the stairs. He opened the door and it looked suspicious.

He handed an envelop to the unknown person. I took a glance at his wrist. He has the same tat as Evan.

"Thanks. 11,111 each got it?" Evan said to the man. 

"Alright. See you later Vanoss," He closed the door. I had a puzzled face, but without wasting any time I ran up the stairs and sat on the same spot.

"Who was that?" I asked, acting like I saw nothing at all. 

"Oh nothing that was just a friend," He said putting on his red jacket. I probably have nothing to worry about. 

"Oh okay. What do you wanna do today?" I ask.

"We can't go out. If Kyle sees you with me then he'll come back to hurt you," he said. He has a point. 

"So what are we going to do then?" I asked. 

"I'll make you breakfast, yeah?" He said. I put on a shirt from my bag.

"Okay."

I watched him cook our meal and he wasn't struggling at all. I taught him well. He placed our plates on the island I was sitting on and he sat next to me. It was good honestly.

"Do you like it?" He asked smiling. 

"Yes Evan. You're a good cook these days," He looked at me deep in the eye and traced my bruises again with his thumb. I winced a little. 

"Did that hurt?"He asked in a concerned way. 

"Maybe a little."

"Uhhhh do you like dancing?" He asked. I smiled ear to ear and looked down shyly. 

"I don't dance," I said. 

"Aw come on. You can I'm sure," He gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. I didn't resist. I couldn't.

I securely wrapped my arms around him with my right hand locked with his. 

"Are you sure about this Evan?" I asked. 

"Yes. I haven't been so sure in my life," He said and smiled. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What you said last night, did you mean it?" I asked. We turned, dipped within the beats, we moved with every muscle of our bodies. 

"Of course," He twirled me around within the music and dipped me in many random beats. Our bodies had no space in between.

Then it was about to happen. Our faces were getting closer and closer. I can feel his hot breath against my lips. But it was interrupted by that horrible sound. You guessed it the bell rang again.

"Maybe it was for the best," I said not meaning it. He let go.

"Maybe."

Dammit Jonathan. Why do you get yourself into this?

 

Evan's POV

 

A moment ruined. It's fine. It may be too soon anyway. I need to know him better. I told Jonathon to run upstairs. I look at the peephole and saw it was a cop. Shit shit shit... There's only one thing to do. There's only one man to call.

"Hello?" Tyler answered. 

"Ty! I'm going to need you in .3 seconds. Keep your Bluetooth headset on," I said opening the door. 

"Okay bye."

"Good morning sir. May I ask a few questions?" The officer asked. I look around to see he's alone. I clicked the button on the headset and I spelled out the word "D-E-C-A-P" I said quietly. He gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking ab-" He started saying until a blade sliced though the his neck. He's now decapitated. Before any blood, or even his head hit the ground, Tyler put a trash bag over his body.

"What are you going to do with the body?" I asked. 

"Lui is going to drive a hundred miles per hour in the cop car and jump out when they're close to a river. It's a piece of cake," Tyler said and my eyes widened.

"Okay."

"Hey buddy can we talk for a second?" Tyler asked. I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. I lit up a cigarette for the meantime.

"What do you need?" I ask. 

"Look, ever since Scotty went to prison for killing the fucker your ex wife cheated on you with, we have been running out of mula. Moving here cost us alot and you know it."

I shrugged "So what do you suggest we do?" I asked. 

"We rob downtown federal bank. That place is huge!" He said excitedly. Oh no here we go again. 

"My god Tyler! I thought we said we'd stop after what happened with Lui," It's true. Lui got shot in the leg but he's still our runner.

"Evan! It's what we need to do. It's the only thing we have to do," He said shaking my shoulders abit. I hate being the leader, every part of it. I hate having no privacy, I hate everyone and everything. But most of all I hate not having to live a normal life. This life of chaos is eating me up. I wanna be normal for Jonathan. 

But then I made up my mind.


	6. CHAPTER FIVE

Evan's POV

 

"Evan! What's going on? Why are you dressed like you're about to get bombed?" Jonathan asked concerned. I cupped his cheeks and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I just got called into work I'll be back in an hour," I lied. I wouldn't dare let him know. He'll hate me. 

"Okay. Be safe," he said. 

"I will." I kissed his neck lightly and headed out.

I got in the drivers seat of our truck. David was in the drivers seat. 

"Do we have everybody?" I asked. David nodded. I put on my owl mask.

"Alright boys here's the plan," I begun, "This bank is a big one. It's the biggest place we'd ever robbed. Now there are five security guards on duty. They can hide and shoot you. Now you know the drill: if anyone gets wounded, don't leave them behind. Got it?" Everyone said got it. 

"Good. Get in your positions as soon as we get there," I said.

"Evan who's the lucky girl? When do we get to meet her?" Marcel asked. Oh my god. Why are you asking this? 

"He's just somebody special," I said without any shame. I'm proud of being the person I am. They awed. 

"Awesome Evan!" Lui said.

Honestly I think I'm going to regret this.

 

3rd person POV

 

Here's how it goes. Brian is acting like he's a hostage, David and Craig are waiting outside in the truck, Lui is deactivating the cameras, Brock is waiting for cops outside, and Evan, Tyler, Marcel and Arlan are going to collect the money.

"Do your thing Lui," Evan said. Lui quickly ran to the stairs and hacked into the security cameras and disabled them. Deleting the tapes. 

"Hey!" The security said and Lui shot him in a heartbeat. 

"The tapes are deleted and a guard is dead. Proceed please," Lui said into his headset. Evan smirked slightly.

"EVERYBODY GET THE FUCK ON THE GROUND RIGHT NOW!!!" Tyler yelled. They all obeyed including Brian. They collected as much as they could. A lady pulled out her cellphone but Arlan shot at her direction. 

"No me jodas hoy! (Don't fuck with me today!)" A hostage pulled out a small pistol but Brian caught him on time. 

"Gotchya bitch," Brian said. He took his gun.

"POLICE!!! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!!" A deep voice said from behind and the squad pointed their guns at them. 

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!!!" The lady guard said. Evan said "Fuck," under his breath. Then they heard multiple bangs coming their way. None of them were shot but all of the guards were. The crew relaxed.

"Who shot them? We haven't even pulled the trigger," Marcel asked. Then from behind the corpse, a man and an old friend with his perfect aim and famous infectious smile appeared. It's Scotty!

"My man!" Tyler yelled and hugged him. Everyone ran towards him and have him a group hug. 

"I thought you were in prison!" Evan said.

"Nahh. Escaping is easy in Canada," Scotty said shrugging and we all laughed.

"Well, it's good to see you again," Marcel said.

All of the sudden, our truck slammed through the glass windows to our left. Dammit David. 

"Let's go!! The cops are on their way!!" David yelled and they jumped in. Craig counted the money.

"How much did we get?" Tyler asked.

"Five hundred gees."

"Five hundred thousand dollars in sixty seconds!! Whoooo!!!" Lui yelled and everyone cheered.

"Party at my house!!" Tyler said.

It was a success but Evan would rather be home.

 

Jonathan's POV

 

It's midnight and Evan has not came home yet. I'm panicking right now. What if he got killed? What if something bad happened? I dialed his number for the fiftieth time tonight. Three rings and no answer. Fuck!

I made some popcorn and sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe if I turned on the television it'll get my mind off of things. I surfed through many channels then I landed on the news.

"Good evening folks. We have breaking news! Police are reporting there was a robbery at downtown federal bank leaving five guards dead and many people in critical condition. Investigators say there was ten men causing this hold up wearing masks so they wouldn't be recognized. They cause more than a million dollars worth of damages. They took half of a million dollars with them. Be sure to lock your doors. They are dangerous. I am Bill Cunningham signing off."

My eyes widened. I could feel my pulse beating in my ears, blocking out all other sound except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of my mouth at regular, gasping intervals. I found that I too was staring. I could not take my eyes away from the TV in front of me. Poor people. There are monsters in this world.

I heard the door open downstairs. I ran down to see it was Evan. He was in that black jumpsuit still. Why do I feel suspicious?

"Where were you?" I asked crossing my arms. He wiped his sweat and he looked at me with his gleaming eyes and brought me to his warm embrace. I sank my face into his chest as if to ask him to never let go as I put my arms around him. He seems tired.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I asked. He groaned and walked upstairs. 

"I need a shower. I need peace. Meet me in my room in ten. We need to talk," he said practically crawling up the stairs. Probably a hard day at work.

I sat on his bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. I'm nervous. He finally got out with sweats on and that's it. His hair was still wet. He plopped on the bed facing down on his pillow.

"What's wrong Evan? You're not acting like yourself lately," I said cuddling next to him. He put his arm around me.

"Jonathan. I like you alot," he said. My can feel my face burning up and my heart pounding. 

"I-I like you too Evan," I said smiling like a retard.

"But there are things you need to know about me. And you're probably going to hate me," he said shyly.

What can I possibly hate him for?


	7. CHAPTER SIX

Evan's POV

 

"I'm a mafia leader."

His eyes widened. He paled, raising a hand to cover his beating heart. He sighed.

"Well I'm relieved that you're not seeing anyone else. But I also wasn't expecting this," he said rubbing his temples. I intertwined our fingers, holding his hand.

"I understand. Though I'm willing to change either way," I asked. He sighed again. 

"I have a few questions," I nodded.

"Do you kill people?" He asked frustratedly. Why these questions Jonathan? Might as well answer with the truth.

"If it's necessary," I said nervously. He let go of my hand started to pace around the room. I could tell he's overwhelmed. I gave out some more information about how we did it over the years.

"Okay I'll accept this only if you don't hurt me and it doesn't get out of hand. Is it okay if I meet your friends?" Jonathan asked. I hesitated for a second.

"Jonathan I would never hurt you. Never in my life will I ever do that. You're too special. And about my friends... uhhh sure," I said, "Maybe tomorrow?" I added. 

"Maybe," he said turning off the lamp and laying next to me. He adjusted to where his face is against my chest. It was silent for a few seconds so I closed my eyes. I feel so happy.

"Evan?" Jonathan asked.

"Mhm?" I replied.

"I think it's kind of hot that you're the leader of these tough guys. Is that weird?" He asked. I giggled a little at his statement.

"It's not weird at all. I'm flattered," I mentioned and brushed his hair with my fingers.

"Can I be yours hotty?" Jonathan asked. Oh my gosh he's so cute. I kissed his forehead.

"Yes handsome. You're all mine," I smiled. 

"Okay good night."

"Night babe."

Though Jonathan is in my arms, I can't sleep. My body is full of energy. I feel ecstatic. There's a certain amount of anxiety but it's the "good" type of anxiety. Jonathan and I are official. Today has to be the best day of my life.

I hope we last forever.

I opened my eyes, and stayed like that for a few minutes. I tried to make sense of what happened last night, but it all seemed a mess in my mind. The sun was dappled through the window, streaming through. Birds sang happily from somewhere outside. Laughter was heard from the distance, gurgles of happiness. I smiled to myself, sleepily. 

 

"Eveyy," a familiar voice broke my thoughts. I sat up rapidly, my heart racing.

"Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me," I said breathing heavily. He laughed.

"Sorry. Your phone was ringing so I thought it was important," he said handing me my phone. I stretched and received it. Tyler was calling.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily. 

"Evan! Where the fuck were you all morning? We need you down here right away!!" He said panicking. 

"Fine on my way," I hung up.


	8. CHAPTER SEVEN

Evan's POV

 

"Stay here Jonathan," I demanded as I put on my red jacket. 

"No Evan! I'm going with you!" He said following me. I groaned in frustration.

"No Jonathan. Please. I don't want you to be hurt," I said stopping him. He didn't listen. 

"Evan. Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked looking at me with sadness. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly. 

"No. I want the whole world to know. But it's okay, you can go," I said and he hugged me tighter. He put his mask on right away.

We headed out the door in my truck. He looked really nervous about meeting the boys because he was fidgeting his fingers and stuff. But I didn't really need to ask anyway.

We finally pull up. I opened the door of the gangs home and saw that the living room was empty.

"Ty?! Lui?" I yelled putting the keys down in the coffee table. It was silent until Tyler walked in with his gun for protection. He hugged me and let go immediately.

"Thank goodness you're here. And is Jason Voorhees the lucky guy?" He asked laughing. I could tell Jonathan was embarrassed since he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. 

"Actually, his name is Jonathan," I said smiling.

After introducing him to the gang he seemed to catch on pretty damn well. Then we went to the garage to talk about the situation. We left Jonathan in the living room. I felt bad leaving him behind but... business is business.

"So what happened?" I asked getting a cold beer from the fridge. They all looked stressed. 

"Someone broke into the garage and stole the money from the bank we just robbed not too long ago. We searched each other and we still couldn't find it," Lui said in frustration. I rub my temples and let out a stressed sigh and took a sip of my beer. We worked hard to get that money.

"So who the fuck took it huh? Anyone have an idea?" I asked looking around the room. Tyler stood up immediately.

"Syndicate."

He said and everyone nodded in agreement. Dammit Tom. The reason why they assume it's him is because he's borrowed money from us and burned us every single time.

But it's hard. I've known him since we were just kids. He was new to Canada at the time and we've been practically brothers ever since. I can't kill him.

"Where is he at now?" I asked rubbing my eyes, hiding my emotions. 

"I tracked his phone. He's at the Motel 6 at S Regional Rd," Lui said typing frantically on his laptop. I'm just sitting here stressing out about this.

"Alright men. I need Tyler and Arlan to come with me. Everyone else stay here if I need you," I said getting up.

On our way out Jonathan stopped me and hugged me.

"What's happening?" He asked concerned. I kissed his forehead and gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll be back shortly," I said letting him go.

"Is anyone going to get hurt?" Jonathan asked. 

"No. Don't worry about me." Then just like that I left. Hopefully he's safe at the gangs home.

We pull up and saw Tom's car parking right in front of his room. Lui said this is the right room so we made our way towards it.

Tyler slammed the door open and revealed that Tom was with a female with blonde hair. They were making out but that was all.

"Son of a bitch Evan! You better have a damn good reason why would fucked up this moment!" He said angrily. I didn't respond at all. Tyler was indeed pissed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS OUR MONEY?!" Tyler yelled as Arlan started searching around the room. The woman's eyes filed with fear. 

"I don't have your fucking money!" Tom yelled. Then by the lamp there were diamonds and an expensive bottle of wine.

"What the hell is this shit? Diamonds and crystals. Stuff you bought with my money?" I asked as he looked at me angrily.

"If you want your money back, then you'll have to go through me," He said holding his fists to my face. 

"You don't have to do this Tom," I growled. 

"C'mon Evan. Lets kick his ass," Arlan said. I rolled my eyes.

"No Arlan. You won't be fighting me. Just me and Evan," Tom said smirking. Growling with fury, I raised my fist, but he was faster. He sidestepped the move, grabbed my wrist, and stepped behind me. I felt his foot sink into the back of my knee.

I fell to the floor and rolled away before he could act again. Before I stood on my feet, he slammed into my back with full force. In agonizing pain, I rammed my elbow backwards, feeling it connect to something boney.

When I thought I was winning I felt something cut my shoulder open. Screaming in pain, I realized he had a pocket knife. 

"Evan!" Tyler yelped and examined the wound.

"Alright. Is that how were going to do this? Fine," I said whipping out my pocket knife. 

"Fuck yes we are," He said. He lunged at me and missed my stomach by an inch. 

"Fuck you Evan," He said. I was agitated at this point. I ran towards him and knocked us over. Laying on top of him, little did I know there was a puddle of blood forming on the floor. I sat up and made sure it wasn't mine but it was indeed Tom's.

He started to make a weird noise, like all the air that filled his ugly lungs were being sucked away by an unknown force.

A crimson-colored liquid began to spill forth from his lips, staining them in a red so dark it appeared black. His eyes where wide, dilated with fear. His throat tighten, making it impossible for him to let out any noise.

At first it sounded like he was trying to scream, which came out almost like the same sounds a wounded animal would make to its attacker before its last few breathes whisk by, but not him. After listening closely through the inaudible sounds, I discovered he was trying to talk to me.

"S-Sorry Ev-" He whispered. A tear rushed down my cheek. 

"I am too," I said. His eyes rolled back and he let out one more breath. I'm broken right now. But I have to hide it for the squad.

"And you," I got off of him and pointed at the unknown female. Her face as soaked in sweat and mascara due to her crying. I went into her purse and took her drivers license.

"Don't take this personal. This is just information. I'm taking this because if you turn me in, we'll find you and definitely kill you. Do you understand?" I asked. She nodded balling her eyes out. 

I just killed my brother.


	9. CHAPTER EIGHT

Jonathan's POV

 

Getting to know Evan's crew seemed easy. I got to know everyone pretty well. I actually got to know more than what I expect because I know who is Brian's crush. Should I tell you? Maybe another time...

Waiting for Evan, Tyler, and Arlan to come back, everyone was either on their phones, in their rooms or smoking weed. I was sitting alone.

I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that makes me feel sick and i can't get rid of it. The thing is, there is nothing i need to worry about. I try telling myself that there is nothing wrong or to worry about but it doesn't make any difference.

"What's on your mind kid?" I snapped out of my thoughts as soon as Lui asked that. How does he know I'm burdened? My mask usually helps with that. I rubbed my eyes a little. 

"Just a bit worried about Evan," I said calmly. He chuckled a little.

"You have nothing to worry about Jonathan. Evan took my brother Arlan and Tyler; the strongest men in the group. He'll be protected," Lui said patting me on the back. 

"Thanks for understanding," I said smiling. I felt so much better.

Then my worries came true as soon as the front door opened. Evan was all drenched in crimson blood, which oozed out like spilled slime of a counter top. A vicious deep gash that ran from the back of his left shoulder to the back of his neck. He looked like he was in pain.

"Evan!" I yelped and ran to him. I didn't tackle him due to him being wounded. But I hugged him gently. 

"It's okay Jon. I'll be fine," he said calmly hugging me back.

"He needs stitches. Craig fix him up," Tyler said. Craig and Evan made their way to the garage to block out the screaming that'll soon happen.

Meanwhile, we sat in the living room discussing what just happened. 

"Do you guys want me to leave?" I asked politely. Marcel shook his head 

"You're one of us kiddo. Stick around," He said smiling. I am? Whatever. I shrugged and sat down.

"Where's the money?" Brock asked sitting next to Brian. 

"Aquí (Right here)," Arlan said dropping the plastic bag filled with cash on the coffee table

Then all of the sudden, Evan began to scream in agony due to this immense pain he was suffering in his shoulder. His cries echoes through the walls around us.

Sweat dripped upon my head from this anxiety. My heart pounded like a drum. I flickered my eyes uncontrollably thinking about my boyfriend being in pain. I hate this.

"And Syndicate?" David asked taking a sip of his beer. 

"Dead," Tyler begun, "He was with a woman at the time and she saw everything. Now there's a chance she's going to turn Evan in so we took her license that has her address and phone number so we can find her," he said throwing the license on the table.

At this point I'm shitting bricks. Well not literally but you know what I mean. Evan said nobody was going to get hurt. He lied. I thought to myself. I don't know what to do.

 

Evan's POV

 

I felt the pain as strong as one hundred daggers sinking into my back. Groaning and screaming with anguish, clutching my body. My eyes were watery with the sheer pain and my breathing came out in sharp, shallow rasps.

Sweat dripped down the side of my face and covered my forehead in a thin sheen. 

"Auurrggg," I groan, my desperate tone made my words almost inaudible, but they still echoed around the eerie, garage. Blood everywhere. I was losing too much of it.

The lines in my face showed the hurt on my mind, suffering as though it was happening again. My face looked slim, with an almost ghostly pallor. The life in my eyes had faded. My body as a whole had lost itself, hunched over, retractedy. Finally after ten stitches, Craig wrapped a bandage on my shoulder.

"There, there you big baby," Craig giggled a little. I looked at Craig with disgust. 

"Fuck you," I whispered. Suddenly, I was light-headed. I barely registered the fact that it felt like all of the blood was rushing from my head all the way down to my feet in a sudden rush.

"E-Evan?" Craig asked in panic. Little black dots swarmed my vision, the corners of his sight slowly fading into black. Craig ran out of the room scared shitless. 

"He's losing too much blood! Get him to a hospital."

I didn't even feel it when I hit the ground, not even the pain of his knees scraping the floor noisily. Everything blotted out and nothing mattered. All he could think of was the world crashing around me in a messy blur.

"Jonathan," I whispered. Then it all went black.

 

Jonathan's POV

 

"He's losing to much blood! Get him to a hospital," Craig yelled, running in the living room. I gasped. I felt like my heart stopped beating.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Tyler shouted to Craig. Craig was in so much panic. 

"It-It's not my fault! I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Tyler hugging him. He was crying on Tyler's chest. 

"It's okay Craig it's not your fault. You tried everything you can," Tyler said calmly.

I didn't know Tyler would be so soft. He looks like he is a big tough guy that doesn't give a shit about anything. It's probably just Craig that calms him. I think it's kind of cute.

I don't know what to do without him. I don't think i will ever find anyone else to like me like he does, or treat me right. I don't see a reason to live without him.

I was going crazy. I felt so hurt to see Evan like this. My little face slackened my brow furrowed. My eyes darting about in concern as if I were searching for a place to hide. Thank goodness for this mask.

Without Evan, I'll have to go back to that other life. Kyle. The thought of Kyle made me cringe. Every punch. Every kick. Every bruise came back to haunt me again. I'm not saying I'm using him but he saved me. He's my hero. And I'll be his today.

"Alright boys. Lets get on with it. Craig, stay here with them," Tyler said. Craig groaned in frustration.

"Okay." Evan is a buff guy so it took me, Tyler, and Marcel to carry him into the back seat of the truck. We left the rest home.

Tyler was trying to pick a song on the radio. That's bullshit!! 

"DRIVE MOTHERFUCKER!!" I demanded and he immediately floored the gas pedal.

Please please please don't die.

 

Evan's POV

 

I was woken up by someone knocking at the door. I opened my eyes. I wondered: 'Why am I in this white room?' Then the person who knocked at the door came in. It was a nurse. I'm probably on morphine because I feel high as fuck right now. 

"Hello there sweetie. If you're wondering where you're at, you're at the hospital," she said, "And whoever gave you stitches did a really good job at it. Who did it?" She asked. 

"My friend. He got his doctorate degree," I mumbled.

"Oh really? Where at?" She asked with a smile. 

"Sing sing prison." She gave me a confused look as if I was a crazy person or something. 

"O-Oh," I didn't respond. All I can think about is him.

"Jonathan," I whispered once more. 

"Oh! Yes. He's waiting for you. I'll escort him in," she said walking out. I gave her a half smile.

I looked to my left and saw I was attached to an IV. Blood was entering my body. Who donated blood? Tyler? Marcel?

"Evan!" I heard a soft voice to my right. I turn my head and watched him run towards me. He had his mask off and is still crying. Then he hugged me sobbing on my shoulder.

"It's okay Jonathan. I'm okay," I said rubbing his back. 

"I-I almost lost you," he said wiping his face soaked in tears. 

"Don't worry. You're never going to lose me," I said. That's probably a lie because the lifestyle I follow might get me killed sooner or later.

"Shh. Come here," my words slurred. He climbed on the bed. His embrace was warm, and his arms seemed very protective when wrapped around my body.

"Who donated the blood?" I asked curiously. 

"I did. I was the only match out of the three of us," he said and placed his face on my chest. I was so happy. I kissed his forehead.

Jonathan and I were talking about how the guy left to go hustle. Figures. Oh well.

I need Jonathan anyway.


	10. CHAPTER NINE

3rd person POV

Evan was finally out of the hospital. His shoulder was wrapped up. Jonathan brought him a white tee shirt and sweats to wear once he's out.

On the way home, Evan shivered. He was unusually cold. Goosebumps appeared on his skin. Why? It's the middle of May.

"Here," Jonathan said putting his blue sweater on Evans shoulders. Evan smiled showing his pearly whites. It made Jon smile to know he wasn't hurting anymore. 

"Thank you beautiful," Evan said kissing Jonathan's nose.

"EW! Gross. You guys are too sweet," Tyler said acting as if he was puking. 

"Oh. Well maybe you're going to have the same feeling towards another person. It's going to eventually happen one day," Jonathan said holding Evans hand. Then Tyler thought about one person with beautiful eyes and brown hair. Craig.

"One day," he said under his breath.

They thanked Ty for the ride and went inside the house. Jonathan groaned. 

"Finally! Home sweet home," Jonathan said plopping on the couch. On the way to his room, Evan tripped on the rug beneath him. Landing on Jonathan. Coincidence? I think not.

"Watch where you're going Evy-" Jonathan started saying until he covered his mouth with his hands. 

"Evy?" Evan asked with a giggle to finish it. Jonathan's cheeks turned a light pink. 

"M-Maybe." Evan embraced him.

Then something clicked in Jonathan's brain. Well, maybe not his brain. More like his heart. This feeling. It's not really easy to put into words and explain. It's just immense. Like the best feeling you'll ever feel, guaranteed. He's happy, for absolute no reason. It's like something happy exploded inside of him. Unobtainable.

"It's okay. You can call me Evy," Evan said smiling ear to ear. 

"Okay Evy bear," Jonathan said, playing with Evan's jet black hair.

Then at that moment it was finally going to happen. Evan was leaning in. Jonathan feeling the hot air against his lips.

Then their lips connected. It is gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet root-beer and salty ocean water. Mesmerized lips press together time after time, transporting them to another world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues bring a fiery heat to the cold ocean air. With just the two of them there, the rest of the world disappears.

Desire ignites the world around them as they become lost in a sea of lust and love. It is a spicy, powerful combination that sends waves of passion crashing over them.

As their lips pull apart, a gentle breeze flutters over the flame extinguishing the desperate heat. Their breathing comes out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity has washed away. The rest of the world is slowly coming back into focus.

"Damn Evan. You're amazing," Jonathan said catching his breath. Evan smiled. He was not stopping there. He started to feel a bit dizzy in the best way. It was as if he was feeling ecstasy. His heart beat beat a bit faster. He was turned on out of his mind. He attacked Jonathan again with lips. Then Jon detached his lips.

"What's wrong my dear? You're a virgin?" Evan asked rather carelessly. Jonathan thought about Kyle. How he hurt him. As of right now Jonathan is completely confused about everything. He's still heart broken.

"Actually Evan. About that-"

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Shit!" Evan whispered. Someone is here. They weren't expecting guests. Evan opened the door. It was a narc. He had a beard.

"Good morning sir. I'm officer Stevens. But please call me Luke. We would like to ask you a few questions," The officer said with the fakest smile on his face. Evan sighed. 

"Fine."

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

They made Evan wait in a dark room for about thirty minutes. He doesn't even know where he's at. Then the door opened. It was the same cop. That Luke guy. 

"Alright come out," he said.

He was escorted to another room. They gave him a number and ordered to stand next to other men. On the other side of the window in front of him, stood the women that was with Tom the night he died. No doubt about it. It was a police line up. Good thing Tyler gave him her license.

"Point to the man that shanked Tom," Luke said. She knows Evan was looking at her. 

"What if he sees me?" She asked nervously. 

"He can't see you. But can you see him?" Luke asked her. Evans face contorted with anger. With his index finger he tapped Jonathan's sweater pocket. Her info was in there.

"No can I go now?" She asked grabbing her purse. Luke impatiently pointed to the door, telling her to get out. She left. 

"You're real cute," Luke said to Evan sarcastically. Evan smiled.

Meanwhile, Jonathan was at the gangs home pacing in the living room. 

"They have Evan. What am I going to do?" He said to himself.

"Relax kid. You're acting delirious right now!" Scotty said trying to calm him down. 

"NO! HELL NO!" Jonathon shouted, tears forming in his eyes. "He said no one was going to get hurt Scotty!" He started to sob.

Then the door slammed open. It was Evan. Jonathan felt excitement throughout his body. He hugged Evan tightly and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Evy! I missed you so much!" Jonathon said happily. 

"I missed you too my dear," Evan replied shamelessly. When Tyler saw the fluff between Jonathan and Evan, he wanted to hold a special someone's hand. Then he snapped out of his thoughts when Lui ran in the room in panic mode.

"Uh guys? Where's my brother?" He asked nervously.

 

Arlan's POV 

 

Pain. Pain everywhere. I forgot how to walk. I haven't done this before, or at least not with a man. Especially with my ex boss. I thought it was about lust and pleasure. It's weird because my brother does that stuff with David. It wasn't. After all, this is for Lui's collage tuition. 

"How much?" My former boss asked. 

"Thirty-thousand," I said putting on my pants.

The money we have from the robbery wasn't enough for this college. Because I didn't care about school, he graduated from high school a few years ago, so we agreed that the would go to college...eventually.

I just don't want him to live this life anymore. Crimes and hacking. It's my fault he joined this gang in the first place.

I took the money and left feeling like a victim. I lost my manhood. I shivered, limping.

Was this worth it?

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

It's been three days since I had sex with the man I now despise. Well at least I got Lui into college! Walking in Lui's room with determination, I saw him talking on the phone with David. He is going to be in Ireland for a month.

"I know I missed you too," He whined. I sat next to him. 

"Hang up the phone Lui! I've got good news!" I said with excitement. 

"Alright, I have to go. Ok bye," He hung up. "So what do you want hermano?" He asked calmly.

"I got you into college bro!" I said excitedly with a receipt in my hand, practically jumping. He didn't look excited. 

"Oh really? That's great," He said in a not-so-exciting tone. I was a bit upset.

"Aren't you happy Lui?" I asked nervously. He cocked his head to the left. 

"I don't know Arlan. I don't think college is my thing," He said. My heart dropped to my stomach. Tears started to escape my eyes.

"Están bromeando Lui?! No tienes ni idea lo que tenia que pasar para conseguir ese dinero. ¿LE? (Are you kidding me Lui?! You don't have any idea what I had to go through to get this money. DO YOU?!)" I yelled. I started crying angry tears.

"No me importa Arlan. Más bien vivir esta vida. (I don't care Arlan. I'd rather live this life.)" He said sitting up. I give up.

"Bellas! Lo que sea! Sólo quería que sepas que te amo.(Fine! Whatever!I just wanted you to know that I love you, so much.)" I said running out the door. Going to my cousin Andres Peña (or AP) house would make me better. I pull up to his house. It's always a weird experience.

He had a haircut that read 'AP' on it. He suggested that I get the same haircut so I did.

 

~ Time Skip ~

 

"See you cuz," I said walking out with a bottle of wine in hand. I appreciate it.

I was walking to my car. Well until a group men with guns surrounded me. 

"Get on the ground with your hands up!" Said a bearded man. I obeyed. Why is this happening?! What did I do?!

I noticed that I was laying on the bottle of wine. 

"Wait!" I said as I moved it.

 

BANG


	11. CHAPTER TEN

Jonathan's POV

 

Lui was in shock. Only due to the face that his brother, Arlan, was impaled with about fifty bullets throughout his body. He was hurt. We were all hurt.

His face showed distress and as he closed his eyes, drops slowly ran down his face. He had wiped them so much they were red and swollen. He fell on his knees and held his brother's corpse in his arms. He began to scream.

"What have you done?! What have you done?!" Lui asked the cop that was in agony from the guilt. He didn't know he shot the wrong person. He didn't. Evan hugged me tightly and began to sob.

"Don't leave my side. Please please please don't," he said cracking his voice. Tears started to rush down my face.

"I won't. I promise," I said.

"Excuse me. I apologize for what happened to Arlan," Luke said clearing his throat. 

"This mother fucker," Evan said under his breath, rolling his eyes. Then all of them sudden Lui rushed to Luke and started punching him.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Lui screamed and we pulled him away from the cop.

\--

I'm drained from crying. The gangs house was a painful environment. It was dark. Quiet. Lui has been puking due to grief for three straight days. David hasn't even returned from Ireland to comfort Lui. We tried but it wasn't good enough.

"What do we do? We've been here mourning over Droidd and we're not doing work," Tyler mentioned holding Craig on the couch as he cried on his chest. 

"We need to be here for Lui. We're all hurting. We need a break from this violence. Or else we'll end up like Arlan," Evan said standing up.

Lui finally left his room still in his pajamas. He didn't look good. Not at all.

"Ugh I don't want to go in there anymore," he whined and fell to his knees. I helped him up and sat him on the couch.

"I want everything he owns out of here!" He said leaning on Craig. We all nodded in agreement.

It hurts to see everyone broken...

\--

I held on to the back of Evan's black jacket. I'd watched him iron creases into it, and although I'd offered to take over, he'd insisted on doing it himself.

My eyes scanned the sunlit grave yard. So many people had turned up to say goodbye to Arlan , there were a lot of faces I didn't recognize . It was easier to look at them.

I glanced at Tyler. The puffy red of his eyes told me he'd been crying for a while, probably all night, maybe even every night since he'd died. Lui could barely stand. He was held up by Brian and Brock and the constant painful frown on his face made me glance away.

I looked up at Evan. He stared straight ahead, out at the trees. His face was perfectly still and serious. I could see how hard he tried to hold it together for everyone, but the bloodshot lines that surrounded the glow of his eyes, told me he had cried just as much. He turned his face to look at me and I smiled just a little, to reassure him I was here, I would always be here.

Scotty stood in the distance between the headstones, facing the floor with his hands clasped together. I knew this was hard for him, too. The memories of his own friend must have come flooding back.

"Today," the vicar said, "We bid farewell to our dear friend Arlan Calibre. Brother, friend."

The coffin was lowered into the ground and as it slowly disappeared, Lui sobbed and fell to his knees.

I looked away, I had to look away.

His pain was too painful.

I glanced up at Evan again and his chin was trembling. For a moment, I stared up at him, wishing I could do something to make it better.

His breath came in a gasp and his lips tightened, then he spoke.

"Goodbye, my friend," he whispered.

And then his body crumpled, the way I knew he so badly didn't want it to. He sagged to the ground, hunched over, and I immediately knelt beside him. He lifted his hand to cover his face; he didn't want them to see. I pulled him in, holding his face to my chest.

His grief was private and I had to shield him from the crowd. That was all I could do, because I couldn't do the one thing I really wished I could.

I couldn't take his pain away.


	12. CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jonathan's POV

 

KNOCK KNOCK

"Evy? I made some hot chocolate. I made it the way you like it," I said brightly. Unfortunately, I didn't get a response...like always. I sighed loudly and placed the warm beverage on the floor.

The average winter here in Greensboro was the type of winter that everyone contradicted with a love hate relationship. It was the type to force you to breath into your hands, making them clammy and cold, only to repeat the process a few minutes passing because cold had taken over again.

You love the way it looked with the snow on the ground and the smell of Jack Frosts delicate touch and it makes you want to lock the senses in a jar. Then again, as your face numbs, you hands cringe and a shudder of chills is sent down your spine, all you long for are warm covers or the sensation of a long gone summer sun.

Seven months go by, things got so much worst. Evan has been giving me nothing but absolute shit. This was because of the inevitable fact that Arlan is dead. I understand how he feels. Or maybe not. Though I've known him for a short time, I've learned so much about him.

But the worst part is, everyone seemed to break up ever since. Craig and Tyler have been fighting, Lui and David decided to split, Scotty left to god knows where, while Brock and Brian somehow managed to stay close. I guess they were all they had.

But the fact that Evan and I haven't been as affectionate as we should be, really took a toll in the way I feel about him. When I sleep next to him, I wake up in the middle of the night to know he's been awake the whole time. Then he locks himself in his room. Our room.

I know he's depressed. I know he's in pain. But what can I do? Maybe I should leave him. He doesn't deserve me. In fact I'm going to tell him right now. I slowly opened the door to our room.

"Evan! I think we need t-" I started saying until I realized it was freezing inside our room. I shivered slightly. He wasn't even looking at me. He looked out the window with a cigarette between his top and bottom teeth. Silence filled the room. He exhaled smoke and put out the cigarette.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" He said not even looking at me. That was until he stood up from his chair and walked towards me. Now I am face to face with the unknown feelings that lie within him.

I felt shaky. Scared. What if he hurts me like how Kyle did? The PTSD kicked in to where now I am in defense mode. I close my eyes pending a punch. A kick to the stomach. Instead he wrapped his muscular arms around my waist and laid his head on my left shoulder. I'm at ease. He looked in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jonathan. I just feel like I lost a brother," he said pressing his forehead against mine. I felt sympathetic. 

"I understand. I just want the best for you," I said smiling slightly.

His brown eyes stared down deeply into mine. 

"Evan, I think I lo..." that's when his face lowered into mine and his lips so soft and smooth came in contact with my own. He looked waiting for a reply so as I ran my fingers through his hair, I slowly kissed him to let him know the feelings we shared were the same.

"I'm falling so hard for you, you would never understand. I'm falling so fast, and so hard, I feel like I'm going to hit rock bottom and never come up again. I feel like I'm on top of the world when I'm with you," he said. Our breath becoming rapid.

"Evan!" I shouted slightly. 

"Yes?" He replied. 

I moved closer to his ear and whispered "I want you."

 

SMUT WARNING ⚠

 

Next thing you know it, he was lying on the bed, naked and motionless, with his eyes shut. I walked toward the bed and sat on the right side of him. I watched Evans nude body, which was then very tanned and very muscular. I marveled at Evan's well-toned body, just looking at it made me very hard.

I placed my hands on Evan's pecks, feeling his taut muscle beneath my palms. I moved my palms over Evans shoulders and caressed his way back to his breasts. I began to move my hands all over his body and I lowered myself so I can kiss his lips.

I made myself down to his neck leaving love bites on it. I felt his chest and moved my fingers over the goosebumps. I'm guessing I found his sweet spot.

It felt cold but it only made me hotter. I wanted to feel Evan; I wanted to taste every inch of him. Evan did not returned my kiss but I continued to kiss him, more lustfully this time. I moved my lips to his ears and nibbled on them.

I whispered, "I love you, Evan...so much."

I moved down the sides of Evan's neck, placing wet kisses and smelling his male body scent. I kissed my way towards his chest, and sucked and licked his nipples. I continued to move down, licking and kissing my way, until I reached his crotch, loving his natural masculine pubic smell. Evan just smelled and tasted so good to me.

I began to lick the insides of his thighs, before finally sucking him off. Evan was trembling and breathing heavily. He let out the sweetest, softest moans. He was getting hard, so I didn't stop sucking him.

The room was very cold but I was feeling hotter by then. My erection was already pressing on my pants so I decided to remove my clothes. I undressed my shirt, revealing my well-chiseled body, and stripped off my pants showing my large and rigid tool, which was drooping with precum.

I kissed him again on the lips and whispered, "Evan, turn around...I want to take you from behind." I turned him around so that he was lying on his stomach. I kissed the back of his neck and moved down his muscular back.

I positioned myself behind him and lubed up my hard on with my own spit and precum. I started to insert my penis inside him. He winced and arched his back. 

"Am I hurting you?" I asked wiping the sweat off my forehead. 

"It's okay. Move," he said with shaky breath.

I moaned while I pushed the whole length of my member inside him. I began to move myself so that I am moving in and out of him, feeling my length brush against the innards of Evan. His moans were loud yet muffled into the pillow.

"Y-Yes Jonathon! Ooohhh," he yelled.

I was almost screaming by then, groaning with every thrust I was making. I pressed my body against his back, feeling the firmness of his muscles gliding against his body. He kissed me just near the left ear, whispering to me.

"I love you, too J-Jon...uuuhhhhh.."

Tears were now falling from my eyes as I was moaning louder and nearing my orgasm.

"Evan, I'm gonna-" I moaned. 

"Me too! Ooohhhhhh..."

I was very vigorous now, riding harder and faster on top of Evan, until I abruptly shot my cum inside him, uttering his name passionately. There was so much cum that some of it streamed out of his arse. My body collapsed onto Evan and I slowly pulled out of him. We were still breathing fast.

"Best. Day. Ever!" Evan said catching his breath. I smiled exhaustedly with half lid eyes. I laid next to him. So I laid there on top of him. The warmth of my body caressing his soft skin. We could have lie here for hours.

His legs bent and separated over mine, his knees pressed tight into my hips and his arms wrapped gently around my neck. I could feel his chest expand and contract on top of his as he breathed warm air that tickled the side of my neck. I tightened my grasp around his waist.

Then the door bell rang. We quickly cleaned ourselves and clothed as fast as we could to answer the door. Running down the stairs, I checked my hair. Evan looked at the mirror with widened eyes.

"Jon! How do I cover these!?" He asked pointing at the hickeys I gave him. 

"U-Uh.. Here!" I said handing him a scarf. 

"Thanks babe," he said kissing my cheek. I stood behind him while he opened the door revealing a crying, sobbing Craig.

His eyes leaked with pain...depression. His nose red either from the cold or weeping.

"Hey Craig, what's wrong?" Evan said with a slight smile. Craig wiped his tears.

"T-Tyler c-cheated on m-me."


	13. CHAPTER TWELVE

3rd person POV

Evan stood there, literally face palming himself at those four words. He is furious. 'What do we do?' he thought. He sighed.

"Alright, come in. Take a seat," Evan said moving from the doorway to let Craig in. Craig sat on the couch hugging a pillow. He's a mess. Evan and Jonathon looked at each other.

"We'll be back Craig. Hang on," Jonathon said walking Evan to the kitchen.

Craig is like a little brother to Evan. Wait. He is his little brother. Nobody has the slightest idea why Tyler would ever hurt Craig like that.

Craig was all he would ever talk about:

"He is always happy and always helping me out."

"He never holds a grudge against me and never makes fun of me!"

"He is goofy and loving and he has all the same interests as me."

"How can one single person be so amazing? I love him so much."

Tyler was literally always full of light when someone brought up Craig.

Craig bites his lip remembering him. His scent, his touch the way he smiled at him like everyone wanted to be smiled at. Laughing hysterically he sinks onto the floor and grips onto the pillow on the couch. His chest expands and lowers fast causing him to start to hyperventilate.

The tears flow over making him a blubbering mess. He falls off the couch and onto his knees. He laid on his left and starts to shake violently his glossy eyes going blurry from the wetness. There are three delicate steps coming closer.

"Craig? You OK?" Jonathon's soft voice. Craig stays mute but looks at him.  

"What's wrong?!" He engulfs him in a hug and rocks him from side to side. His bottom lip quivers slightly and he starts to ball.

"H-He's gone," Craig said broken as ever.

"H-He cheated with a prostitute," he said cringing.

 

Craig's POV

 

I usually get home late in the evenings and Tyler gets home before me, a few days ago I got home early because I wasn't feeling too well. When I got home, he wasn't home but the tv, lights and other things were on which made me suspect that he was home and may have just ran out.

When I went into the bathroom, I saw the corner piece of a condom wrapper. My stomach got weak, but something told me to search the garbage can. When I did, I found a freshly used condom wrapped up in a ball of toilet paper.

Tyler came home shortly after to find me in tears and I had the condom on the table, so he saw it immediately when he came in.

After staying quiet for a while, he admitted to having sex with a prostitute. He said that since we didn't have sex like we used to, he thought that I wasn't attracted to him anymore because I hadn't touched him in over a month.

I agree that our sex life has fallen off, and I may have been oblivious to his needs but why did he have to go fuck a prostitute!

I feel that he crossed a line which may be a point of NO RETURN. Every time I look at him, I cringe with the thought of him inside of someone else.

He keeps on telling me how sorry he is...I don't know what to do or where to go to get help with this. I don't see myself ever trusting him again.

I haven't been able to get the thoughts out of my head and I feel that if things don't go as he expects in the future he would do the same thing again.

I have been nothing but good to this man when it comes to respect and loyalty. I am so embarrassed to even admit that my my boyfriend cheated with a prostitute!

So I just ran...and never came back...

 

Evan's POV

 

"Why are we here Evan?! Why are aren't you talking to me!" Craig yelled as I pulled up to Tyler's home. 

"Stay in the car you two! Do you understand?" I demanded pointing at Craig and Jonathon. They both nodded, approving my request.

I'm furious. Why Tyler?! Craig is so good to you!!! That's it...I'm going to stop this. I simply opened the door, which was already unlocked.

"Tyler?! Where the fuck are you?!" I yelled storming into his house. The smell of marijuana flooded my nostrils. I heard footsteps coming to my direction. It was the man that was seven inches taller than me. Tyler.

"You couldn't have knocked?" He snapped, this showed that he was pissed. Not as angry as I was. 

"How dare you, Tyler?!" I spat on him carelessly. "How dare you hurt someone who loved you!" I got closer and closer to his face.

"You weren't there Evan! You have no say in this! You wouldn't understand!" He spat in my face. I rolled my eyes at this nonsense. 

"Bullshit Tyler! Everything you just said was bullshit!"

Then he pulled out a gun from his sweat pocket and pointed it directly to my neck. 

"Fuck you Evan. You don't know anything about me," He growled. I haven't been this angry before in my life.

"Tyler. You're really high, and you're acting real stupid. You better get that gun off my neck!" I gritted my teeth. Then a rather pretty female walked out of Tyler's room. She has nice breasts, brunette, beautiful face and the list goes on but she has some familiar blue eyes. She kissed Tyler on his cheek.

"Something wrong baby?" Asked the woman wearing nothing but Tyler's shirt and her own underwear. He finally got distracted and this was my chance. I punched him in the face, making him fall. The girl gasped.

"Don't you ever point a gun to my fucking face!!" I growled. I could see it in his eyes that he's saddened.

"Are you fucking kidding me Evan? We go back to first grade and you're treating me like shit!" I sighed. Why the hell am I still here? Tyler is the closest to me, and we never fought before. Not like this...

Then I thought about Tom. How I killed him over my own issues. I can't do this to Tyler. I'll never forgive myself. Before I make this fight go any further, I need to leave. I turn around to see Jonathan pale, trembling, staring into distance. In complete shock.

"Babe? Are you okay?" I asked concerned. 

"S-Sam?" He said with a shaky tone.


	14. CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Jonathan's POV

 

My face was becoming more crimson, and my eyes seemed to spark with fury. My spit my hurtful words through clenched teeth, not giving anyone a moment's pause to interject. My once passive features was consumed by rage and anger, resentment and fury. My own sister is the reason for this break up.

"What the fuck Sam?!" I yelled and she crossed her arms in a snobby way. 

"What do you mean Jonathan? Why don't you leave me alone?" She says, rolling her bright blue eyes. Her North Carolina accent is stronger than mine. Evan, Craig, and Tyler looked bewildered and wide eyed, and really didn't look like they knew what was going on.

"You fucking ruined a relationship! I thought you stopped prostituting a year ago!" I said. As of right now, I am stressed out of my mind. I haven't seen her for seven years. 

"Rehab is for chumps. Besides, I didn't even know he was in a relationship so calm the fuck down!" She said getting in my face. I haven't seen those eyes in ages. I felt someone grabbing my hand.

"Jonathan! What the fuck is going on?" Evan asked in concern. I haven't took my eyes off of Sam's eyes. 

"Nothing. Let's go Evan," I turned around and walked towards the front door, putting Evan with me.

"Mom wouldn't have want you to walk away," she yelled from the other room. I stopped my tracks when I heard mom. Hell no. She didn't.

"Well after she died, you, Michael (Jonathan's older brother), and dad left me. I was on my own for several years with a boyfriend that beat my ass every fucking day. I had NOBODY to go to. That until Evan came and save my life. So mom would want me to leave and forget I even have a family!" She looked at me in a sad way. Tyler held her close as she cried on his shoulder.

"Goodbye Sam. Tyler," I walked out holding Evans hand. I stepped in the car and sat in the passenger seat pissed as ever. Why Sam? You're better than that! Now Craig is left knowing my own family member shattered his relationship. That's embarrassing.

My eyes grow heavy from the strenuous effects of excessive agitation of the brain--that faculty which, in all its strength, I had not prepared for such a weakness. 

"Jonathan?" I heard Evans voice, but it was muffled.

At once, I was struck with incoherence, an inconsistency to my thoughts, as I leaned my head against the door window for I had already decided to give myself away to my pursuer, to exhaustion, to be dead to the world before the rest of me ever hit the cold window of the car...darkness.

I open my eyes at my old home. Why? Feeling confused as ever, I was hoping this was apart of my imagination. Then fear overwhelmed me as I see Kyle with his malevolent smile and his ruby red eyes. He was angry. He knew how to make the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"You should've never left me," Kyle mumbled in between sobs. He scissor kicked my adam's apple, feeling pain. An uncommon sound erupted from my vocal cords.

"Y-you bas-" I was cut off when he firmed his lower calf and gave me a good kick in the shin. A scream of agony was heard from me. 

"F-Fuck y-you" I whispered.

The last thing he did was give a roundhouse kick to my back of my neck. I blacked out immediately became unconscious then tumbled backward cracking my head open on the floor.

Am I dead?

Where am I?

"EVAN!!!"

\--

"EVAN!!!" I shot up straight in bed, I was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. Tears forming in my burning eyes. I looked all around me, trying to get a glance of where I was. Few, I'm in my room. That was a terrible nightmare. Images flashed throught my head all at once. Then a beautiful Evan ran in our room wearing boxers and a white shirt.

"Jon! Are you okay? I heard you screaming," He asks in a concerned. I didn't answer. I couldn't. I was in complete shock. A tear streamed down my cheek and Evan cupped my face, giving me a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm here, I'm here. It was just a dream." He hugged me.

"I-I," I stuttered and sat on his lap and sobbed as he looked at me sympathetically. 

"I dont know what to do," I said nuzzling my face into his chest. 

"It will be okay, I mean you always have a shoulder Jonathan." I looked at him and tilted my head like a confused dog. 

"I do? Who?" I mumbled with a spark of hope lighting in my voice.

Evan pulled me to his warmth and spoke softly in my ear, "You have me silly. I'll never hurt you like that fuckboy Kyle." I smiled with twinkling tears falling from my eyes.

I felt a sudden pain in my neck, shin and head. 

"Be right back Evy," I got off him and walked to the bathroom. I glanced at the mirror and my eyes widened. I have new bruises. Just like in the dream. It's unbelievable.

I don't know how to react, I just...shut down. I just froze up to a point where I can hardly see myself breathing. How will i be able to sleep after that? Will i ever be able to sleep? I thought as I lowered my body back into a laying position on the bathroom floor and stared at the ceiling. 

Why me? 

What the hell?

 

Tyler's POV

 

I cheated and now Craig won't talk to me. I tried thinking of all the happy memories we shared together, his benevolent smile, and the way he laughed when I told him my cheesy jokes. But it still didn't work.

It's hard crawling into bed at night with no one to fall asleep with, but it's even harder waking up in the morning knowing you have no one to wake up for. She wasn't worth it. I thought as I stared at the wall like I do daily.

All of the sudden, I heard a knock at my door. I ran to the source and opened it to see a beautiful Craig in front of me. His eyes were blood shot. He must've been crying all day.

"Hey Craig," I simply said with a half smile. 

"H-Hey u-u-h Ty," he stuttered and cleared his throat. 

"I came to pick up my stuff," he said more clearly. I moved to the side so he can come in. 

I had finally gotten him alone in what used to be our bedroom, but now belonged to me. I looked around the room, thinking of all the memories that exist in these walls. If only the walls could speak. I start the conversation,

"How are you?" I asked and he smiled slightly. 

"I'm doing okay," he said. I could tell he faked that smile. I couldn't hold it anymore. I simply said:

"I'm sorry for what I did. I made a mistake. I messed up. Big time. But, please, just talk to me so we can try and work this out." 

I sighed and continued, "So I can try and make this better for the both of us." Only silence followed and he still refused to speak. I wrapped my arms around him and he look away. I used y index finger to move his head to face me.

"P-Please. I want someone to stay with me even if I'm hard headed or push you away . I just want someone to understand I'm scared I'm heart broken."

Its painful to say goodbye to someone you don't want to let go, but more painful to ask someone to stay when you know they want to leave you. He looked at me anxiously.

"T-Tyler, I-"


	15. CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Jonathan's POV

 

I sat on the couch eating my chips. I might've been watching movies for twelve hours already.

Padmé just died in return of the Sith. "NOOOOO" Darth Vader yelled. I was so into the star wars movies, that I lost track of time. I pull out my phone and realized it's 4am. I decided to go to bed.

"Babe, you will not believe what I was doing all da-" I started saying until I walk in on him checking out his HK416. And other weapons that laying on our bed. I felt nervous.

"U-Uh Evan. What are you doing?!" I asked nervously as he reloaded his rifle. He looked back. 

"Jonathan, we should talk," he said surprisingly calmly. I'm sure this might be bad. I sit next to him on our bed. 

"Okay shoot."

"Look Jonathan, I know you're a great kid. And that's a really good thing," he touched my shoulder i was shaking at this point. "But the thing is, you're one of us now and you kind of have to do the things we do." I was confused. I furrowed my brows to what I'm hearing.

"W-What do you mean. You're saying I can be a criminal? I don't know how!" I panicked just a little. He gave me a reassuring smile and put his arm around me. 

"Don't worry babe. You won't go out untrained," he said still smiling. He kissed my cheek and I hugged him.

"Thanks Evy."

~ Time Skip ~

"Alright Jonathan you got this. Just deep breaths," Evan said as I was pointing a a pistol at the target in front of me. I squeezed the trigger and didn't realize until I was finished that I shot anywhere but the targets.

"You know what babe, I think it's the gun," I said as he took it from me and tested it out. He made a perfect shot. Snack dab in the targets. Flawless. 

"It's okay. It takes practice. Just know I'll be there to help okay babe," he said wrapping his arms around me from behind. He started kissing my neck.

"Babe not here. Lets go home." We left as quickly as we could.

 

Evan's POV

 

In just about three months his training was finished. He now has a better aim than I do. He has gotten more fit and just a little buff, which is kind of hot on my part.

I walked into my room and saw Jonathan fidgeting with his very own switch blade. 

"Uh babe- ah!" I started saying until he turned around and threw the knife my direction in one movement. It impaled the wall luckily, but it was still a centimeter away from my head. I guess I frightened him.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. You startled me," he said in a calm way and ran to me. He hugged me tightly. 

"It's okay. You didn't know," I said. I hugged him back and kissed his forehead. He smiled a little.

"What were you going to say?"

I looked to my left and saw his hockey mask and his blue hoodie next to each other. I walked towards it and them too. I handed them to him.

"Jonathan you're ready."

His smile grew until you can see his pearly whites. He jumped with excitement and hugged me even tighter this time.

"Thank you thank you thank you babe! I-I didn't know I could do it!" He said surprised.

Now I just need to call the guys.

 

Tyler's POV

 

"T-Tyler, I-"

I was still holding him. Waiting for his answer. I sucked in a shaky breath, feeling my throat constrict. Panic rose like bile in my body. I suddenly didn't know how to speak. Or walk. I just stood blankly, staring up at the terror before me. My palms were clammy, and it was all I could do not to knot my fingers together. 

"Well, speak?!" I managed, the word rolling out of my mouth like tumbleweed.

He leaned in. We lock lips and I feel his tongue slide in to my mouth massaging my tongue ever so slightly. We embrace in the passion and the movement of our lips and tongue are so fluent that we feel as one. Then we parted for air.

"T-Tyler I... C-Can't live without you," he said looking at me dead in the eye. I wasted no time and hugged him tightly. I am content. I'm not lonely anymore.

"I-I love you Craig," I said as a tear started to travel down my face. 

"I love you too Tyler. K-Kiss me again," he begged. I try to make a lot of eye contact.

I go in for the kiss I gave him a small peck of a kiss and then back off to the point where our lips aren't touching, but they are close. I kinda let him just gaze into my eyes. I go in for a longer kiss, but maybe only 5 seconds or so. I slowly start kissing down the side of his neck until i get to his ear. Soft moans escaped his lips.

I needed this. I waited far too long for a moment so real. I finally have this tingly feeling again. I can finally say I am complete. 

"Mmm Craig," I moaned.

I gently place him on my bed and I start running my hands slowly down his back and legs, nothing too touchy or sexual though. I stop my hand on the upper back part of his leg, give him another moment for eye contact, and go in for the full makeout.

As I start palming him in more of a sexual way, I hear my phone ringing . I open my eyes half lidded and broke the kiss. Who could be calling right now?! I groaned in frustration. 

"It's okay Ty. Answer it," he said catching his breath. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tyler. Get your gear ready. We're back at it again."


	16. CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Brian's POV

 

I look up and saw a beautiful Brock, the love of my life, my fiance hovering me completely naked though I wasn't clothed either. He entered me slowly and I moaned.

"Mmmm Brock baby," I said arching my back slightly at this amazing sensation. 

"Yes? Mmmm~" He said breathing huskily.

Ring

Ring

Ring

My phone was ringing. 

"Leave it," He said trusting into me. 

"No babe. What if it's someone important," I said. He groaned in frustration and pulled out.

"B-But you're beneath me and naked~mmm fine," He said rolling his eyes. I grabbed the phone and answered it. It was Evan!

"Hello?" I said trying to sound calm.

"Hey Brian. I haven't seen you guys in forever!" I smiled at his voice. Only because Evan is like a big brother to me and Brock.

"I-I know. I miss you Evan. I miss everyone. Everyone broke up because of... Arlan," I paused for a second thinking about our friend... Poor kid.

"I know Brian. Arlan was the heart of the crew. He cared so much about everyone. But that shouldn't stop us from doing our jobs. So I was wondering if we can start again."

"U-Uhh maybe?" I said confused. Should we even start that shit again? After the cops killed our friend? 

"I'll let you know," I hung up.

I look at Brock and he is not on top of me. He's literally putting on his spring break outfit and held his AT4. I smiled at the sight.

"Brroocckk," I whined slightly, gaining a smile from him. 

"We're back baby!" He yelled from the top of his lungs. I decided to tease him by touching my member.

"Mmm~ Baby. I thought you wanted me," I moaned and he widened his eyes. He didn't waste any time by getting undressed and getting back on me. I kissed his lips.

"Mmm I love your body," he said caressing my chest.

Damn. I love this guy.

 

Lui's POV

 

I miss my brother. I miss my friends. But most of all, I miss David. We got back together but I starve for the closeness we used to share.

The bed dipped under his weight. He paused with one foot before shaking his head and mumbling, "I'm not going to be able to sleep. I'm going to be so damn scared that I'll hurt you."  
It didn't matter. None of it mattered.

When he shifted to his side and then reached for my hand, I closed my eyes. I could sleep now. Everything would work out. Our hands where tucked between us on the bed. I clung to his, while he seemed scared to hold mine back. That didn't matter either. I just needed to be held, a mere touch from him.

"David, I don't know what happened to our love. What happened to us..." I asked as a tear streamed down my face. I heard a sigh coming from him.

"Lui, after all this time, I've now realized, that I cant live without you. Right now I want you back so bad. You're all I wanted for Christmas, I just want to hear you say you want me too," He continued.

"I never changed my mind about you. I tried to, but there is just something about you that something inside me just won't let go of."

Unexpectedly, he leans toward me and slowly kisses me, moving his lips with mine gently. I can taste the cherry chapstick he has on. We start moving our lips in sync harder and faster. I feel this sensual feeling, making my heart throb harder.

I never had this feeling before, neither did David. We're kind of new at this. I was a little nervous, but it wasn't going to stop me. He starts tugging my hair while my hands rested on his hips. He pulls me more closely and tightly, as if it would be our last moment together.

"I-I love you Lui," David said smiling slightly. 

"I love you too David. And I never stopped."

I was about to get some shut eye, until my phone vibrated. I looked at my phone wide eyed.

Vanoss: LUI! We are back!


	17. CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Song: In my life- The Beatles 

 

Jonathan's POV

 

Evan and I have been dating for a year. Damn time flew out the goddamn window. It seems like eternity since I've seen our friends. Like not being with them has been difficult.

I look out the living room window and glanced at my former home across the street. I saw Kyle getting out of the car with another woman. She's blonde and beautiful. Even more beautiful than me.

Then he reached in the backseat and took something out. I squint to take a good look and my eyes widened. It was a car seat. I didn't know he had a child...I guess I've been gone for too long. Wow. 

"Whatever. I'm glad he's doing better," I said taking a sip of my tea and closing the curtains.

He thought he was better off without me, then realized he was better off with me. But I've made a decision to be better off without him. And I hope it kills him to see me happier than I've ever been.

After about thirty minutes I was sitting on the couch, reading a Septiplier fan fiction. I heard a car honk outside. I ran to see a black escalade truck on our driveway. I wonder who it is. They probably know Evan.

I ran upstairs and searched for my lover. I found him doing pull-ups on a bar that was attached to the door frame above him. My face turned hot red due to him being shirtless. He's so buff and hot 'I want him' I thought to myself. But this isn't a good time.

"U-Uh Evan? There's a truck in our driveway and I think you should take care of it," I said quietly looking down at the end of my sentence. He hopped off and grabbed a towel wiped his face. He kissed my cheek and continued to walk down the hall.

"It's probably nobody important Jonathan. No one comes around here anymore," He said walking down the stairs. He has a point. I sat down realizing that...

"Oh shit!!" Evan screamed as he opened the door. Why did Evan scream? Is he in trouble? I quickly grabbed a pistol from Evans room ran down the stairs scared as ever. That was until I was outside. I stopped in my tracks when I saw our friends hugging Evan. Oh my god! I ran towards them.

"Hey guys good to see you all!" I said smiling.

"Whoa Jonathon! Is that you? I haven't seen you without your mask kiddo," Tyler said giving me a bro hug. My eyes widened when I realized I wasn't wearing my mask. Oh shit! 

"It's okay Jon. You don't look too bad," Lui said smiling. I nodded.

After maybe thirty minutes of reuniting, we had a few beers inside. Tyler was already drunk. Unsurprisingly, he's always the first to be drunk. Him and Craig are kissing. Like they're both eating each others faces. Ew. Sitting there awkwardly next to Evan who was almost drunk. How am I still sober?

"So Scotty. What do you do for a living?" I asked Scotty. He puffed into his cigarette and exhaled. 

"I'm an entrepreneur," he said vaguely. Impressive! Evan and I looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh really? Cool man! What kind of business?" Brian asked holding Brock's hand. Scotty took a sip of his beer before answering. 

"I'm a pimp," he said. 

'Oh my' I thought to myself. I nodded slightly. Ugh! So awkward...

"Alright fellas, listen up," Evan yelled standing up. He's pretty unbalanced due to him being slightly buzzed. 

"So, since we have all reunited, I think we should start business again. But there will be some slight changes," Evan finished. The gang looked at each other in confusion.

"What the fuck do you mean *hiccup* changes?" Tyler asked slurring his words. Evan looked at me and smiled. 

"We have a new member with proper training that will officially be doing business with us. And his name is Jonathan," I blushed at the fact he is mentioning me.

"Okay no offence to you or Jonathan, but define the term "proper training"?" Craig asked. I looked up to see Evan answer. 

"I mean proper as teaching him everything I taught you, including hacking, using weapons correctly, combat skills. I would say he has a perfect aim," I blushed harder, if that was possible.

"Okay Evan. Cute statement about your boyfriend. Now, what's the plan?" David asked impatiently. Haters are gonna hate.

"Alright, here's the plan. We are going to rob the biggest bank in North Carolina. We're going to have to travel alot to get there. We head out tomorrow. Meet here at 0600 hr. Understood?" He ended. It was silent for a second. 

"Alright Evan. See you later."

The guys left and I was sitting on our couch. Thinking. Only about tomorrow. I'm nervous of course. I haven't done this before. Well, as long as someone doesn't get hurt or killed.

"Are you okay babe?" Evan asked looking at me with sympathy. I gave him a half smile showing some positivity. 

"O-Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" I asked nervously. I lied. You can tell by my voice. His face frowned.

"Okay Jon. I know when you're lying," He said looking into my eyes. Holy shit he's giving me the death stare. What I even say?! The truth? No shit Jonathon...

"Uh babe I think I'm just nervous about tomorrow. What if someone gets kill-"

Then he grasped my hand and pulled me in closer. I stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing the lips i really wanted. He leaned closer and whispered.

"It's okay babe. Just stay close to me. I'll never leave you," I smiled.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Then he kissed me with much enthusiasm and meaning with every second that passed. We kissed until i had to pull away for a breath. He chuckled a bit and, cradled me into his chest. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in his protective arms.

Promise...


	18. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a sad chapter... Just letting you know now alot of people are dying in this one...
> 
> ALL ABOARD THE FEELS TRAIN 

3rd person POV

 

Suddenly a loud piercing stream of light exploded in his face, blinded by its brightness. Feeling disgruntled with his sleep Jonathan moaned for more sleep, but the devilish light of the sun begged for justice to win over him. A sound also erupted out of his ears of the love of his life next to him.

Groaning at what he suspect is the same thing. He tried to open his eyes, adjusting to the dim bedroom light. How long have I been asleep, Jonathan thought.

Time Skip

"Babe, are you sure this fits me?" Jonathan asked feeling the tight fit, black jumpsuit. It's not that it doesn't fit him. It just feels weird in the crotch area. 

"You're good babe. It should feel like that way," Evan said smiling. Jonathan shrugged it off.

The time was six am and the crew showed up in the nick of time too. We loaded the truck and hopped in.

"Ayeee fuckers. Hows it going." Tyler said in the drivers seat. Craig was sitting by his side. 

"We're good. Thanks," Jonathan said putting on his mask. Everyone was there except for David and Craig. Jonathan was confused. 

"Hey uh where's David and Craig?" Jonathan asked in curiosity. Tyler looked sad for a second. 

"He decided to stay behind since he's a medic. And David just organizes weapons so basically the didn't want to get in the way. This is the first time we're doing this without Craig so it's pretty hard," Tyler explained.

After an hour of driving the guys started to complain. 

"Ugh are we there yet?" Marcel asked groaning at the end. Tyler rolled his eyes and continued to drive. 

"No fucker. We are not!" He yelled.

Then it started to snow. It starts out gloomy sky, gets colder, then the snow start drifting down, It may not stick at first but when does it will fast. I actually had snow sticking in back yard and not yet in front for about 15 mins. icicles and slick spots form also but is a wonderful white site everywhere.It's snowing. In April. Wow.

They finally made it to the bank. Jonathan's nerves are going crazy. They started to get out of the truck and put on their masks. Jonathan might have a panic attack. 

Lui snuck into the back door and shot the security guard in the head. 

"Yes!" He said as he turned off the cameras. 

"Okay Brian. Distract them," Lui said into his mic.

While everyone was at the door about to bust in, Evan stop and took off his mask. He took off Jonathan's ski mask and kissed his lips. 

"It's going to be okay babe. Stay with me," He whispered. Jonathan nodded. 

"Alright Brian. Go," Tyler whispered.

Brian walked in the bank spectating his surroundings. Remember he's a decoy. So he entered looking like someone at the bank.

Brock is to stay outside the place to watch out for cops. He had his rocket launcher in hand.

"On three we get into our positions. One. Two. Three," Tyler said kicking the corridors open. 

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND!"

Jonathan ran in and pointed his gun at the hostages. His hand was trembling due to fear.

After sixty seconds on the clock, they successful gathered the money. Well, they were about to head out until: "FREEZE! DON'T MOVE!"

Police showed up. Not just any police. Luke. 

"Fuck! This guy again?" Lui whispered. The guys, including Brian, pointed their guns the cops.

"Drop your weapons now!!!" Luke demanded. Tyler growled under his mask. He ended up taking it off. "Fuck you!" He yelled, still pointing his gun.

"Lui. I'm sorry about Arlan," Luke said letting out a tear. Lui widened his eyes after he heard his dead brother's name. He took off his monkey mask. "I'm sorry about your brother. I swear to God! But you need to let go, and drop the gun," Lui obeyed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tyler whispered.

Then all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, a security guard shot Brian and Brock at the same time. They both screamed and fell. Brock was shot in the chest and Brian was shot in the head and died instantly.

"MUTHAFUCKA!!!!" Tyler yelled as he shot the security guard over fifty times. That caused everyone to leave and go to the car. Leaving Brock and Brian on the floor.

Brock scooted closer to Brian, who was already dead. Brock held Brian's hand. He cried tears of sadness, pain, and happiness.

"We did it. We stayed together till the end. We did it babe," He said barely breathing. After thirty seconds, he let out one last breath. And his life ended. Next to his true love.

Meantime, the men were panicking and crying at the events that just happened. 

"Evan!? What the fuck do we do?!!" Tyler yelled. 

"We need to get the fuck out of this state. Far away! Now!" He responded.

They rocketed through a red light at the intersection of South and Main. A semi-truck nearly blindsided Tyler, but there was no time to think about that. The cops nipped at their heels as they weaved in and out of traffic.

Pedestrians on the sidewalk melded into blurs as they jetted past, and the reflection of moonlight on parked cars turned into a hazy white streak. They narrowly avoided clipping an SUV's side view mirror as they pivoted and turned blindly onto Cray Street. Tyler checked his mirror. The flashing red and blue lights were still hot on their tail.

Would a sudden turn into a one-way street shake the police? It was worth a shot. The g-force pulled then left as they made a hard right onto Button Ave.

Had they lost them?

"Fuck!" Tyler said, looking behind. The cops were within spitting distance, so they gunned it down the alley.

As Tyler was driving through a tunnel, two helicopters were blocking the exits of the tunnel. Tyler felt hopeless.

"We need to split up," Tyler whispered. 

"What?!" The guys said at the same time. 

"We have to. They're not looking for people, they're looking for a truck. Our truck. So run towards the opposite direction and I'll meet up with you guys later," Tyler finished.

"What do we do with the money?" Jonathan asked. 

"Just hold on to it," Tyler replied. Without saying anything, Evan hugged Tyler. 

"I love you man," He said crying. 

"I love you guys too brother. Now lets go." The guys obeyed.

Meanwhile, Tyler is about to sacrifice his own life by driving through the police. He thought about his friends. How they would feel if he died. Brock and Brian are already dead. So he knew, he was a goner. He took out his phone and called his love. Craig.

"Tyler?! I heard about Brock and Brian! I'm so upset. Are you okay?!" Craig's voice sounded panicked.

"U-Uh I'm okay babe. Um... I just wanted to say I love you. And I'm sacrificing my life for the money we just made. But if I don't make it through the night, take care of yourself. And don't forget me. Okay?" Tyler started to shed tears.

Craig couldn't contain what he's hearing. He became in denial.

"No Tyler. You don't have to do this. Just come home. I need you. And if you die, I won't be able to forgive myself for not being there for you. Please?" Craig begged.

"No Craig! This is the only way Craig. I'm sorry. I love you," He hung up.

Tyler took off his mask. He wiped his tears and lit one last cigarette. He slammed on the gas pedal and started another chase. 

When he thought he was winning, he realized he was completely cornered.

"Step out of the car with your hands up."

Tyler wasn't willing to watch his dignity burn in flames by giving up. He'd rather die.

That's when he pointed his gun at the swat team in front of him. But he felt punched in the back, and slapped by the floor. Dust particles rose where gunfire had leveled entire structures, and he rolled on his side to see the men responsible, under a mask and he wondered if beneath it they were smiling.

Their fingers pulled the triggers again.

Through popped ears and blurred eyes, Tyler dragged himself from the floor, scrapping his fingernails across the puddle of his own blood.

"Sorry Mini," He whispered until he gave up.

At the men's home, Craig was cuddling Tyler's sweatshirt that was given to him on a cold day. Tears were rushing down his face when he saw Tyler's dead body on TV.

"Today is a tragic day. May God bless you all."

"Tyler..." He whispered.

The guys split up. Evan and Jon went one way and Scotty and Marcel went the opposite direction. Evan saw bus boarding to Mexico.

Suddenly Evan felt a deep pain in his rib. Everything went completely silent. All movement around he slowed down to an excruciating pace. He could barely breathe. He could feel his pulse pounding through his body, and escaping in torrents through the open wound. He had realized he was shot in his left lung.

At this moment he felt no pain, he felt no sorrow. He was only amazed by all that surrounded him. Helicopters. Jonathan. Then fell to the ground, a dull ache forming in his chest. He still could hear nothing. And yet he was calm.

"Evan! Evan! What happened?" Jonathan asked anxiously kneeling over his lover. Evan revealed his wound. Jonathan's eyes widened. He started to panic and he took off his and Evans mask.

"W-What?! When did this even happened?!" He yelled. Tears were streaming down his worried face. 

"Shh. I don't know babe-" Evan barely said, gasping for air. He feels like he's going to pass out. He closed his eyes.

"Whoa whoa whoa Evan! H-Hang in there u-uh... I-I need to take you to a hospital!" Jonathan said nervously. He tried to pick Evan up but he was too heavy. He tried again. No success.

"There's no point Jonathan. You have to leave me here. Now before they find you and kill you," Evan said gasping for air. Jonathan was shocked. 

"Evan. I am not leaving you! If I get you help now, we can move out of state. Change our names and identities. Start off on a new page," Jonathan begged. He's crying at this point.

"Jonathan. I'm *gasp* not going to make it. I just want to *gasp* say I-I love you," Evan whispered loudly. Jonathan kissed Evans lips just once. He cried tears of hopelessness. His boyfriend is dying right before his eyes.

"I-I love you too Evan. W-What do I do now?!" Jonathan asked balling his eyes out. 

"R-Ru-" Evan started saying until he closed his eyes. 

"Evan?! Spit it out! Please!!" Jonathan begged. Evan caressed Jonathan's cheek with his bloody fingers and let out the words:

"Run away."

Then he let out one last breath.

"Okay babe. I'll do but that-" That's when Jonathan realized Evan was gone...

"N-No," Jonathan cried out as he openly watched his boyfriend die. He could feel his heart gain weight. Tears come streaming down his face and doesn't stop like a waterfall. He laid on Evan's now deceased body.

He heard police sirens getting closer. He has to go board that bus now. 

"Goodbye Evan," He said kissing his forehead. He runs. The snow melted in his shoes soaking his feet, nearly freezing them solid.

"He's dead," He screamed. "He's fucking dead," Jonathan screams. Why won't the madness stop! His face is so cold it's burning. He doesn't want to cry. If he does his tears will freeze his eyes shut. And when ever his eyes are shut...he can see Evan. GOD WHY WONT IT STOP!

Pulling his thin and well worn coat around his shoulders, he shivered and, as his body racked with the rheumy cough that had been brought on in the Arctic conditions that had developed over the last few days, he looked around with watery eyes for some semblance of shelter that would allay the pain and discomfort that had been thrust upon him. 

He looked down, beyond the end of his coat, to see the sodden boots which he had worn hoping for some protection from the cold and wet, realizing that his efforts in that direction had been in vain as his toes tingled with a pain that felt like they were burning.

Finally. He got on the bus and used the money to be on it. He sat in his seat. Crying. Thinking about him. After three minutes of the bus moving, it stopped.

"Attention passengers. Will you please remain calm as we are next to a crime scene," thr lady said in the intercom. He looked out the window. It's Lui! He's surrounded and is the only one alive that Jonathan knew of. 

"Board the bus Lui...please," Jonathan whispered.

"Lui Calibre! I'm not carrying," Luke said taking off whatever bulletproof armor he had on him. He dropped his gun and put his hands up. Lui rolled his eyes.

"Brock and Brian are dead. Tyler and Evan are dead. You can be alive if you do what we say," Luke continues. Warm tears steam down Lui's face because he now knows his friends are dead. He's pissed. He doesn't hesitate. Lui points the gun at his head.

"What the fuck do you do when the cops kill your innocent older brother?" Lui asks in a angry way. He repeats himself but this time, yelling. 

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DO WHEN THE COPS KILL YOUR INNOCENT OLDER BROTHER?" Luke doesn't respond.

"It's over," Lui whispered.

He saw Jonathan on the bus. So he attempted to run towards it. Bang! Bang!

But it was too late...Jonathan flinched at the sight of this.. The bus decided to move after Lui was shot.

Luke saw Jonathan in the bus. Jon looked at Luke with sad eyes. And Luke let him go.

Jonathan lost everyone. His friends. His boyfriend. His happiness.

Evan told him to run...

...and he did.


	19. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: My Salvation- Gabriella Aplin

Jonathan's POV

 

Every choice has a consequence, every consequence another choice. Little agonies waiting to be embraced. Only the moment before the choice really weighs anything. Very heavy moments, exploding into nothing.

The money laid on the old hotel bed. I sit on the edge of it. Weeping. Only thinking about everyone. The good times. The bad.

Like that time when we were sitting on Evan's roof. Laughing about a 'puncake'. 

"Haha that was hliarious!" I said laughing to myself.

Then I thought about the time Brock proposed to Brian. It was one of the most happiest moments I've ever encountered! I smiled at that thought.

Then I thought about Evan. His body. His smile. His laugh. How he used to hold me. Kiss me. I remember when he used to help sleep at night when I couldn't sleep. He would sing so beautifully. Knowing he's now out of my reach, kills me inside.

It's amazing the things you realize when you lose someone: you get mad at yourself for not saying the things you could've a million times, you take for granted the days spent doing nothing when you could have been with them. Anyone can be taken, at any time in our lives, but we always wait until they're gone to say the things we never had the courage to before.

There is only one security, and when you've lost that security, you've lost everything you've got. And that is the security of confidence in yourself; to be, to create, to make any position you want to make for yourself.

And when you lose that confidence, you've lost the only security you can have. Self-confidence is self-determinism. One's belief in one's ability to determine his own course. As long as one has that, he's got the universe in his pocket.

But right now, I need to move on.

I glanced at the clippers on the bathroom sink. I need to change the way I look. I walk over and turned on the clippers. I felt the warm blade glide my head. I kept going 'til I had a buzz cut. It didn't look too bad on me.

I put on my mask and walked outside the room. It was beautiful out. I had to do one more thing before I can say I'm okay here. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down the contact list and clicked on a certain number. It rang until...

"Hello?" He answered. I was silent for about three minutes.

"Hey Kyle. I-I just want to say thank you," I said nervously. He didn't respond so I hung up.

Maybe this is just a boring sally sob story. But I loved. And learned how to forgive the man who tortured me. I've learned to fight for love. Maybe I feel in love with the wrong guy. But was it worth.

Yes.

Evan, where you used to be, there is a hole in the world, which I find myself constantly walking around in the daytime, and falling in at night. I miss you like hell.

I sat on the edge of a rock and glanced at the sunset and let the cool breeze hit my face.

"Time to start all over," I said smiling.

Inhale.

Exhale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone :)


End file.
